Because Of Wrong Number
by FleursLove
Summary: [UPDATE] Semua berawal dari kepolosan Tao yang menjawab panggilan dari seorang pria asing, yang ternyata salah Hingga ia harus terseret dalam masalah pria asing Pairing : KrisTao slight HunHan, ChanBaek! Don't LIKE Don't READ! Humor gagal!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Because of Wrong Number**

**.**

**Author : FleursLove**

**.**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**.**

**Support Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

** .**

**Pairings : KrisTao slight HunHan for this chapter**

**.**

**Length : Chapter 1**

**.**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**.**

**Rating : T menuju M (untuk jaga-jaga) *plak***

**. **

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

_ ._

_._

_Happy Reading_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini berawal di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan panda—mulai dari boneka, pajangan, dan lain sebagainya. Jika kalian mengira jika kamar ini adalah milik seorang anak perempuan, kalian salah besar. Ku ulangi SALAH BESAR. Karena pemilik kamar ini sesungguhnya adalah seorang pemuda manis yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan panda dan juga Gucci—Hell kalian tidak salah lihat dan juga dengar. Jadi jangan heran bila saat ini kamarnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal tentang panda. Dan mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama cerita ini. Rupanya pemuda manis itu masih terlelap di ranjang king sizenya yang berwarna biru, dengan boneka panda yang sangat besar berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya sinar matahari pun tidak mampu membangunkan sang pemuda manis itu dari mimpi indahnya. Tsk...

.

_**Kring…~ kringg..~~**_

.

Jam weker yang berada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya berdering dengan kerasnya. Dan tampaknya sukses untuk membangunkan pemuda manis itu. Tangan sang pemuda manis itu mulai bergerak—meraba setiap jengkal meja nakasnya tersebut— untuk menggapai jam weker itu dengan mata yang masih terpejam—sepertinya ia masih tidak rela untuk membuka kedua matanya.—

"Arghh! Berisik sekali. Mana jam weker itu?" Gerutu pemuda manis itu sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

.

**Gotcha! **

**.**

**.**

Pemuda manis itu mendapatkan benda yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya yang indah."Dapat juga kau." Tangannya terangkat bersiap untuk—

.

.

**BRAK!**

** .**

.

—melempar jam weker malang tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan tersebut, jam weker itu dengan sukses hancur menabrak dinding. Sang pemuda manis itu tersenyum puas dan mulai menarik selimutnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun belum sempat ia terlelap, suara lain mulai mengganggunya.

_**Tok.. Tokk.. Tok..**_

"Tao.. Bangun. Ini sudah hampir jam ½ 7. Kau ingin terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini,uh?" Ucap seorang pemuda dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tao—pemuda manis itu— tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu lalu mengambil bantal lain untuk menutupi wajahnya—atau lebih tepatnya untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

.

Merasa diabaikan pemuda lain di luar kamar Tao semakin gencar mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut. "Tao! Ya! Bangun kau! Atau jangan harap aku akan membelikanmu Gucci atau benda yang berhubungan dengan panda lagi! Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak bangun dan membuka pintunya. Aku pastikan semua koleksimu akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah." Ancam pemuda itu dari balik pintu.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut, sukses membuat Tao terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan terburu-buru Tao beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Tidak perduli betapa berantakan dirinya saat ini.

"Satu.." Pemuda itu mulai menghitung. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

_**Ceklek..**_

Tao berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum hitungan kedua—dan itu benar-benar rekor baru. Mengingat seminggu yang lalu ia harus merelakan salah satu tas Gucci limited edition miliknya berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah. Namun tentu saja ia tidak jera sedikit pun. Well, ia tidak sepenuhnya pemalas kok—ada saat-saat tertentu di rajin—kelewat rajin malahan.s Seperti mengecek kapan Gucci-Gucci baru akan rilis, boneka-boneka panda yang tersedia dalam edisi terbatas, ke—. Dan sepertinya mari kembali ke cerita awal. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis—bahkan bisa di katakan cantik— lainnya tengah berdiri dengan senyuman cerah terpancar di wajah manisnya—atau mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut seringai.

.

.

"Kau—"Tao menunjuk pemuda manis yang sekarang tengah sibuk meniupi kuku tangannya. Benar-benar deh. "Jangan pernah menyentuh koleksi panda dan Gucci ku lagi! Kau itu selalu saja mengancamku dengan ancaman seperti itu. Kau kira itu semua tidak menggunakan uang heh?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun pemuda manis yang berada di hadapannya hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari Tao yang dianggapnya sangat lucu.

"Kalau kau tidak aku ancam dengan benda-benda itu, mana mungkin aku bisa membangunkanmu dengan sukses." Pemuda manis itu tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang semakin kesal karena semua yang diucapkan olehnya tepat mengenai sasaran. _Well,_ dia selalu menang satu langkah di bandingkan dengan Tao.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Apa _gege_ tidak merasa kasihan padaku? Semalaman aku mengerjakan PR Fisika yang menyusahkan dan mengesalkan itu." Kini Tao mulai merajuk membuat pemuda manis itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa. Dan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun padanya. Tidak akan—atau ya.. mungkin nanti akan berpengaruh.

"Itu kan memang kewajibanmu sebagai seorang siswa, Tao. Memang kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugasmu,uh?" ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Membuat Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal mungkin.

Pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil melihat sifat Tao yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Walau pun ia tidak keberatan sedikit pun dengan sifat manja dan kekanakkan Tao. Padahal jika dilihat dari usia, saat ini Tao telah menginjak usia 18 tahun dan itu berarti ia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Dan itu juga berarti sebentar lagi ia akan mulai menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan itu juga berarti pemuda manis ini harus memperketat pengawasannya kepada Tao.

"Tapi setidaknya kau memberikan ku waktu lima menit lagi _ge_. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar lelah semalam karena tugas brengsek itu." Gerutu Tao dan membuat pemuda manis itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku rasa jam itu sudah aku atur lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya, Tao. Lagipula seharusnya kau itu sudah bangun dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi malah aku membiarkannya agar berbunyi setengah jam kemudian. Apa aku masih kurang baik padamu, Tao? Dan jangan bilang kau menghancurkan jam weker itu lagi?" Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar Tao dan menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat bagaimana nasib jam weker pemberiannya yang—"Astaga. Tao. Ini sudah ke—sekian kalinya kau menghancurkan jam weker pemberianku. Tidak bisa kah kau tidak melemparkannya begitu saja? " Pemuda manis itu berbicara panjang lebar membuat Tao hanya mampu membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat. Memang semua yang diucapkan oleh sepupunya itu benar. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengelak sedikit pun. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, nak.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau menang dan aku kalah. Jadi, tolong jangan ceramahi aku lagi. Bisa-bisa aku semakin telat karena mendengar ocehan mu yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama." Gerutu Toa sambil mengacak rambutnya, kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar semua ucapan sepupunya itu. Tao—memilih—menyerah. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak memperpanjang urusan ayo-bangun-paginya itu.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Tao—mengabaikan lebih tepatnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia mulai mendorong tubuh Tao menuju kamar mandinya. "Kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah sarapan _gege_ akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Kau tidak ingin terlambat. bukan?"

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Melihat kelakuan Tao seperti itu. Sang pemuda manis itu pun tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak itu. Tidak berubah sedikitpun." Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar Tao—dan matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur milik pemuda bermata panda tersebut. Kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan tempat tidur Tao yang—sangat berantakan. "Well, seperti biasa~ hahh~" Lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Tao lalu membereskan nya agar rapi.

"Bagaimana bisa—selalu seperti ini. Posisi dia tidur itu—" Kedua alisnya bertautan, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Dasar—bocah."

.

.

.

.

**15 Menit Kemudian**

Tao segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju ke ruang makan, dimana pemuda cantik alias sepupunya tersebut tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Menyadari kedatangan Tao, pemuda cantik itu memberikan isyarat agar Tao segera duduk. "Ayo, kita sarapan." Ujar pemuda cantik itu sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry pada roti yang tengah di pegangnya.

Mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan keadaan rumah yang terlihat—sangat—sepi itu. Orang tua keduanya sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula kedua orang tua Tao mempercayakan Tao pada sepupunya tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di rumah milik keluarga bermarga Huang tersebut. Hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa sepi—karena kedua nya sama-sama anak tunggal di keluarga mereka.

"_Gege.._ Ayo cepat. Aku hampir telat." Ujar Tao sambil mengambil sepotong roti lalu dengan cepat memakannya.

Pemuda cantik itu hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang sedang kalang-kabut entah mencari apa."Aih~Astaga, Tao. Kau baru sadar jika kau hampir telat masuk sekolah? Kau ini—benar-benar_, deh."_

_"Ge.._ Kau lihat sepatuku tidak?" tanya Tao sambil sibuk mencari sepatunya yang biasa di taruh di rak sepatu di dekat pintu dengan wajah kebingungan.

Pemuda cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Eum, bukannya kemarin kau habis mencuci sepatumu, ya? Mungkin saja masih tertinggal di kamar mandi."

Tao menepuk pelan keningnya ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari sepupunya tersebut. "Ah.. Kau benar,_ge_.. Haishh.. Bagaimana aku bisa jadi pelupa seperti ini." Tao segera melesat menuju ke kamar mandi dan menemukan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitamnya tergeletak dengan manis di sudut dekat pintu. Ia lalu segera memasang kaus kaki serta sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan setelah terpasang, Tao segera berdiri dan melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang tengah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sesaat, ketika ia—tanpa sengaja— melihat bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang di dekat kamar mandinya.

"Sempurna~!. Aku sudah tampan hari ini." Gumam Tao sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Mengaggumi betapa tampan—manisnya—dia. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu sedikit berpose dan mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri. Selain penggila Gucci serta panda, dia juga salah satu yang sangat—bahkan sering—mengumpulkan selca dirinya. Benar-benar—

"TAO! CEPAT! KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT!"

—seperti wanita saja.

Dan tanpa perlu menjawab teriakan itu, Tao langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

Dan sesampainya Tao di halaman rumah nya, ia segera berlari kecil menuju sebuah mobil dimana sang sepupu tercintanya tengah menunggu dirinya—dan bila di lihat dengan jelas, sepertinya sang sepupu tercintanya itu tengah menggumamkan entah kata-kata apa. Yang pasti sepertinya ia tengah kesal pada—

"Tsk,, Kau lama sekali, Tao." Gerutu pemuda manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sesaat setelah Tao masuk ke dalam mobil.

—Tao. Benar 'kan?

"Maaf kan aku, Luhan _gege_. Tadi aku hanya—sedikit dan tidak sengaja— memperhatikan dan mengecek kembali penampilanku hari ini." Ujar Tao sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

Membuat pemuda cantik di hadapan nya hanya mampu memutar bola mata nya, malas dan menghela nafas. Sudah biasa. "Hah~ ya sudahlah. Kau sudah siap kan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi kan?" Tanya Luhan—sang pemuda cantik itu—memastikan.

Tao menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak sedang berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala nya. "Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat pasang sabuk nya kita akan 'sedikit' mengebut hari ini." Ujar Luhan sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

Dan tanpa di perintah dua kali, Tao pun segera memasang sabuk pengamannya, karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana akibatnya bila Luhan sudah mengatakan 'kita akan sedikit mengebut'. Tao pun tak lupa untuk segera memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengamannya—seakan bersiap untuk menunggu sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan. Dan benar saja, tanpa aba-aba Luhan segera menginjak pedal gas dan mobil yang di kendarai Luhan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan samar-samar terdengar teriakan histeris dari pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut. Kasihan sekali dirimu, Tao.

.

.

.

.

**10 Menit Kemudian**

.

.

Mobil Luhan berhenti dengan manis di depan sekolah Tao, SM Senior High School. Tempat dimana orang-orang dari kalangan atas dan juga murid-murid yang berprestasi berkumpul. Tao pun segera turun dari mobil Luhan dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan sedetik kemudian, Tao pun mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, yang sudah ditahannya selama perjalanan tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Tao?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil menepuk punggung Tao pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena setiap kali ia mengebut pasti berujung pada Tao yang muntah-muntah—ya, seperti sekarang ini. Namun ia tidak tega menertawakan adik sepupunya itu. Toh, ini juga karena dirinya yang mengendarai mobil secara—errr, begitulah.

"_Gege!_ Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku cepat mati muda, ya?" seru Tao setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan seluruh sarapannya tadi pagi. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap bibirnya lalu menatap tajam sang pemuda cantik di hadapannya yang hanya tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi hal apa pun.

"Bukan kah kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat? Aku kan hanya membantu mu. jadi bukan salah ku juga, kan?"ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"_Gege_ kau.—"

—TAO!

Ucapan Tao terputus ketika mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dan dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Senyuman manis pun terukir dengan jelas di wajah manis Tao.

"SEHUN! CEPAT KE SINI!" teriak Tao sambil membalas lambaian tangan pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Sehun tersebut. Luhan yang berada di samping Tao—dengan sangat—terpaksa menutup telinganya karena teriakan Tao yang cukup keras itu. Bibir mungilnya pun menggumamkan kata-kata sadis untuk, Tao—walaupun bisa di pastikan jika Tao tidak mendengar omelan serta gerutuan nya itu, mengingat minimnya suara yang ia keluarkan—bisa di katakan hampir mirip bisikan mungkin. Namun, sesaat kemudian, wajah manis Luhan merona merah ketika melihat sosok Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan segera ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—merasa malu mungkin.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, _hyung_. Apa kau tidak lihat, jika semua orang tengah memperhatikan kita?" ujar Sehun begitu sampai di hadapan Tao dan Luhan.

"Maaf kan aku, Sehunie. Aku—hanya sedikit bersemangat." jawab Tao sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Dasar kau ini. Tidak apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, kok." Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Tao lalu tersenyum dan mau tidak mau Tao pun tersenyum karenanya. "Terima kasih, Sehunie." Ujar Tao sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda tampan di hadapannya lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Tao, lalu tersenyum dengan manis. "Halo, Luhan-_hyung_." Sehun membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat Luhan yang masih setia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Luhan pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya—ah, tidak, mungkin terlihat sedikit menyeringai tepatnya. Kontan wajah Luhan kembali merona merah melihat wajah tampan Sehun.

"H—halo juga, Sehunie." jawab Luhan yang tampak begitu—sangat— gugup. Tao yang mulai merasakan—dan merasakan— aura-aura _lovey dovey_ dari Sehun serta Luhan pun segera berpamitan—mengundurkan diri lebih tepat nya.

"Luhan _gege_. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya." Ujar Tao dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Luhan. "Dan, untuk mu,Sehunie." Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun yang di sambut dengan ekspresi bingung dari Sehun. "Jangan membuat wajah Luhan _gege_ semakin memerah, ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kau tahu?" Lanjut Tao dengan polosnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil untuk membuat Tao takut, karena bukannya menyeramkan malah terlihat semakin manis. Sehun yang mendengarnya, hanya tertawa geli karenanya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku akan menjaga Luhan _gege_-mu ini dengan baik." Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan berpindah di samping Luhan— merangkul pundak Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan dari Sehun, kontan wajahnya semakin memerah karenanya. Tao yang melihat hal itu, semakin tertawa melihat wajah _gege_-nya yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Setelah puas menggoda sepupunya tersebut, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari sana dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Tao menghilang dari pandangan Sehun—serta Luhan. Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang kali ini tampak seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu—menggerutu seperti biasanya. Sepertinya berbagai kalimat kutukan untuk, Tao. Ha ha ha..

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya kita pergi kemana, ya, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun sambil tetap merangkul pundak Luhan. Membuat pemuda cantik di samping nya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bingung Sehun yang tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Eh? Kau tidak masuk ke kelas juga Sehunie?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Luhan, Sehun segera menatap Luhan dan tersenyum manis sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya "Aku ingin bolos saja, _hyung._ Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku berdua saja dengan orang yang aku cintai hari ini." ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan merona merah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan—atau jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke arah mobil Luhan yang tengah terpakir dengan manis di depan gerbang—mengabaikan protes dari Luhan dan juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pemuda cantik itu.. Sehun lalu membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, dan dengan ragu Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu, Sehun segera mengitari mobil menuju pintu pengemudi untuk membawa mobil Luhan. Setelah itu, mobil Luhan pun berjalan dengan mulusnya meninggalkan gedung SM Senior High School

"Tujuan kita hari ini adalah—Lotte World."

.

.

.

**Sepulang Sekolah, SM Senior High School**

Tao tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Tao melirik jam tangan bergambar panda yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Berkali-kali pula ia menggumamkan sesuatu, tampak dari ekspresinya yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih itu. Dengan cekatan ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian mengempelkannya ke telinga.

_Tuuutt... Tuuuttt.._

_"Halo."_ Terdengar suara pemuda dari seberang sana.

"Ya! _Gege_, apa kau lupa jika kau harus menjemputku?" seru Tao begitu mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

_"M—maaf kan aku, Ta. Sepertinya hari ini kau harus pulang sendiriihhh.. ahhh— thehuniie berhentiii.."_

Tao mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat aneh dan juga nama Sehun yang di sebut. _"Ge?_ Apa Sehun sedang bersama mu?"

_"I—iya_. _Ta—taoo.. Nan-tihh.. kita sam—bung lagi.. Sampai—ahh..jumpahh.."_

"Ge—tunggu—

_PIP.._

Sambungan telepon pun di putuskan oleh Luhan secara sepihak tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu jawaban Tao. Tao pun kembali mengerutkan kedua alisnya tampak bingung.

"—Yah, sudah di putus.— Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Tapi, kenapa suara Luhan _gege _seperti itu, ya? Ini aneh." gumam Tao sambil memandangi layar ponselnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya—seperti tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan semua itu. "Ya, sudahlah.. Terpaksa aku harus naik bus hari ini. Huftt.. Lihat saja nanti, ia harus membelikan ku seluruh koleksi Gucci terbaru musim ini. Kau pintar sekali, Tao." Ujarnya sambil bertepuk tangan—tampak puas dengan ide nya.

_Ddrrtt.. Dddrrtt..._

Namun, baru saja Tao akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tao memandangi layar ponselnya, kembali ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya—terlihat sangat bingung. "Nomor siapa ini? Sepertinya, aku tidak pernah memberitahu kan nomorku ke sembarang orang. Atau, aku lapa, ya?" gumam Tao begitu melihat nomor asing yang meneleponnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut—karena ia berpikir mungkin saja teman atau sahabatnya yang telah mengganti nomor baru dan lupa memberitahukan nya. Err.. polos sekali diri mu, nak.

"Ha—

_"YA! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGANGKATNYA SEKARANG?" _

_—lo."_

Ucapan Tao terputus, karena orang asing di seberang sana sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak. Tao—segera— menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telingannya karena suaranya benar-benar sangat kencang.

"A—a—aku—" ujar Tao sedikit terbata setelah kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki asing yang meneleponnya. Ya. Yang menelepon Tao saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

_"YAA! PARK CHANYEOL! KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT LAGI! AKU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN BACONMU SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH!" _

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. 'Park Chanyeol? Siapa itu Park Chanyeol? Pasti orang ini salah sambung.' batin Tao.

"A—Aku—

_"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG 10 MENIT LAGI DI CAFE EXO! KALAU KAU TELAT! MATI KAU!" _

Namun, belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimat nya, laki-laki asing tersebut telah memutuskan panggilannya. Tao kembali menatap layar ponselnya, bingung.

—aku bukan Park Chanyeol."

Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi sepertinya. "Kenapa orang itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan aku menjawab sedikit pun? Dan lagi, orang itu tidak sopan, seenaknya saja memutuskan panggilan dan berteriak-teriak seperti itu." gerutu Tao sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Lebih baik aku datang ke sana atau tidak ya? Tapi kan orang tadi mencari yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Bukan aku." Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tampak sedikit berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halte bus yang terletak lumayan dekat dari sekolahnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya juga, kan kalau aku datang, dan menjelaskan kalau orang itu salah sambung. Daripada orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu mati di tangan orang yang senang berteriak seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Park Chanyeol, yang mempunyai teman bertempramen seperti itu." gumam Tao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**Di lain tempat, CAFE EXO**

.

.

.

"HATCHIIIIII"

"Haish.. Siapa yang sedang menjelek-jelekkanku? Atau aku terkena flu ya?"

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang nya tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di sudut Cafe tersebut. Terlihat seluruh pengunjung wanita yang melihat pemuda itu langsung terpesona melihat ketampanan pemuda tersenut. Bagaimana mereka tidak terpesona pada sosok yang saat ini sedang mengangkat cangkir coffee dan meminumnya dengan begitu elegan, wajah tirusnya, rahangnya yang tegas, tatapan matanya yang tajam, wajahnya yang begitu terlihat dingin dan angkuh—namun terlihat begitu mempesona, kulitnya yang putih pucat, serta kaki jenjangnya yang turut menyempurnakan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Haishh.. Dia benar-benar tidak menanggapi ancamanku ternyata." Wajah pemuda tampan itu tampak sedikit kesal ketika menatap layar ponselnya. Ia pun mengacak rambutnya, frustasi—dan membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita berteriak histeris karenanya—karena menurut mereka itu terlihat, seksi. Well, coret kata yang terakhir itu.

_KLINGG.._

Bunyi lonceng pintu café itu mengalihkan pandangan pemuda tampan itu ke arah pintu. Dan seketika matanya terpaku melihat sesosok pemuda yang—terlihat begitu manis menggunakan seragam sekolah, tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam cafe. Kedua iris kelam pemuda tampan itu tak berkedip sedikit pun begitu melihat pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah duduk di meja yang berada tak jauh dari nya—lebih tepatnya satu meja di depan nya.

'Astaga.. Dia itu—pria, atau wanita? Kenapa terlihat cantik sekali?' batin Kris—pemuda tampan itu— tanpa hentinya memandang kagum ke arah pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Dan saat itulah, Kris langsung teringat, jika saat ini dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Dengan cepat Kris menyentuh layar ponselnya tampak menghubungi orang tersebut, tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari pemuda manis tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, Kris dapat melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan ragu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Kontan, mata Kris membulat dengan sempurna, begitu mengetahui jika pemuda manis yang sekarang ada di seberang itulah, yang saat ini sedang dihubungi olehnya.

_"Halo."_ suara pemuda manis itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Kris. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah bingung—dan seperti menggumamkan kata-kata _'Kenapa di matikan, sih?'_

"Apa kau yang tadi menjawab panggilan dari ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF ini pernah di publish di berbagai FP.**

**Namun saya sedikit menambahkan beberapa disana sini.. saya remake sedikit. Karena begitu membaca ulang.. ternyata.. begitulah..**

**Dan untuk Rate, aku sengaja taruh di M. buat jaga-jaga aja sih.. tapi lihat nanti, aku belum kuat (?) buat bikin adegan NC de el elnya.. #plok**

**Hope you like it.. :)**

**Keep or Delete? Mind to review? J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Because of Wrong Number**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Support Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairings : KrisTao slight HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T menuju M.. *plak***

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

_Happy Reading_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yang tadi menjawab panggilan dari ku?"

Tao—pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar—antara shock, kaget atau malu ketika melihat pemuda tinggi di hadapannya tersebut. Ia tidak membayangkan jika orang asing yang berteriak saat di telepon adalah seorang jelmaan malaikat—menurutnya. Kedua matanya berkedip lucu, masih antara percaya dan tidak percaya, maksudnya, orang ini begitu—

"Tampan."

—Ups.. Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Tao. Tao dengan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Bodoh. Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Tao.'

Kris yang tak sengaja—atau sebenarnya memang terdengar dengan jelas ucapan tadi, merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Err—maksudnya sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, namun tidak sampai membuatnya—merona merah seperti sekarang ini. Namun ia segera menyadari hal itu, dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau yang tadi menjawab panggilan dari ku?" ulang Kris dan disambut anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Kini Kris serta Tao tengah duduk berhadapan. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Tao meminum capucino nya dengan sedikit gugup. Semenjak acara tanya jawab tadi, mereka hanya terdiam, tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Kris sibuk menggumam dan merutuki sesuatu, sedangkan Tao? Tao hanya mampu melirik ke arah Kris sesekali.

"Haishh.. Jadi yang tadi menjawab panggilan ku itu, kau?" ulang Kris lagi—masih tidak bisa mempercayai bagaimana bisa ia salah menghubungi orang.

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya—lagi , lalu kembali menyeruput minuman nya—berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Ini—aneh. Kris kembali mengacak rambutnya, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, seperti tengah berpikir berpikir.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kris menatap intens ke arah Tao."Tapi bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas itu nomor temanku. Apa kau sengaja bertukar nomor dengan temanku, uh?"

"Uhukk.." Tao tersedak karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Kris. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti jelly ketika ditatap seperti itu. "A—aku tidak tahu." Tao menyeka mulut nya dengan saputangan. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri pada temanmu itu?" lanjutnya.

Kris hanya mampu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Tao. "Masalahnya dia itu baru saja mengganti nomor. Sepupu ku yang memberikan nomor ini padaku. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata itu adalah nomormu." Kris kembali mengacak rambutnya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Tapi untunglah. Setidaknya aku tidak harus bertemu dengan orang itu." gumam Kris tapi masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Tao.

Tao yang mendengarnya, hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. 'Orang itu? Siapa orang itu? Apa orang ini mempunyai janji lain selain dengan orang yang bernama, Park Chanyeol itu?' Tanpa sadar kini ia tengah asik memandangi—serta mengamati wajah uhuktampanuhuk Kris, yang kini sibuk menggumamkan kata-kata yang Tao tidak mengerti—toh, dia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah Kris yang lain.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika aku ini salah sambung? Dan kenapa kau malah datang ke sini—setidaknya kau kan bisa menghubungi ku kembali, atau mengirim pesan dan mengatakan jika aku salah sambung?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan beruntun dari Kris, membuat Tao mau tidak mau cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan kini ia kembali menatap Kris kesal—sebenarnya, lebih tepat untuk berpura-pura karena takut tertangkap basah tengah memandangi wajah uhuktampanuhuk itu.

"Kau—" Ia menunjuk Kris dengan sendok gula yang tengah di pegangnya, membuat Kris sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari jangkauan Tao. "—Memangnya kau memberikan ku kesempatan untuk berbicara tadi? Bahkan apa kau sadar, jika tadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu padaku? Kau kira aku ini senang bila harus dibentak-bentak seperti itu, hah? Dan—apa tadi? Aku tidak mengirimkan mu pesan? Bagaimana aku berpikiran sampai ke sana, jika kau mengatakan 'Dalam waktu 10 menit bla bla bla'." Omel Tao secara beruntun membuat Kris hanya mampu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

'Menyeramkan. Ia begitu menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Namun, ia juga terlihat cantik jika sedang marah seperti ini.' Kini ia, memandangi Tao yang tengah terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi sepertinya. Jika ditelusuri dari awal kejadian, memang sebenarnya kesalahan itu terletak pada Kris. Jika saja ia mau mendengarkan terlebih dahulu, mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, ia beruntung, setidaknya karena masalah itu, ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan sang pemuda manis bermata panda itu. Eh?

Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Memang aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara tadi. Maafkan aku, ya? Ku mohon." Kris mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan terang saja membuat Tao sedikit terkejut karena perubahan sikap Kris yang drastis—menurutnya.

'Aku pikir, ia akan marah-marah seperti tadi. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dasar orang aneh.' batin Tao sambil menatap Kris yang saat ini tengah meminum tehnya. 'Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tamp—eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan? Tampan? Oh, kau mulai tidak waras, Tao.' Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir segala macam pikirannya tentang pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini—yang tengah menatap heran dirinya. Setelah berhasil—setidaknya untuk saat ini—mengusir bayangan tentang pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya, Tao memutuskan untuk menatap kembali orang itu. "Jadi.. Bagaimana selanjutnya?" buka Tao untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat yang lalu—saat ia berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang sedikit ambigu itu. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Tao menatap gemas pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut—yang tengah memasang wajah seolah-olah ia tidak mengetahui dan mengerti apapun. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan sendok gula yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Namun, kemudian ia tahan karena tidak tega merusak wajah uhuktampanuhuk itu. Eh? "Teman mu. Bagaimana dengan teman mu? Sepertinya kau mempunyai janji penting dengannya." Tao menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat ia memang melupakan jika ia tengah menunggu teman nya si brengsek itu. "Oh, itu. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Sudah terlambat juga." Jawabnya enteng. "Oh ya, nama mu. Siapa nama mu? Kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi. " Kris bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya sih, antara ingin modus dan juga penasaran. Hahaha..

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Nama ku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Iya. Tentu saja nama mu.. Memangnya ada orang lain lagi di meja ini, uh?" ujar Kris gemas karena kepolosan Tao, dan kontan membuat Tao menepuk keningnya sendiri karena merasa begitu bodoh.

"Huang Zitao. Namaku Huang Zitao. Kau boleh memanggilku Tao saja—jika kau mau." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum dengan manis, membuat dada Kris berdebar tak menentu karena nya.

Namun dengan cepat Kris mampu menguasai diri nya kembali. "Oh. Jadi nama mu, Tao. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Lalu, siapa nama mu?" tanya Tao balik. Setidaknya ia juga harus mengetahui namanya juga kan. Hitung-hitung untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku?" Kini Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Tao benar-benar ingin segera melemparkan sendok gula tersebut. Namun kembali ia menahannya, setidaknya, ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada orang lain di meja ini?" ujar Tao membalikkan semua kata-kata Kris tadi. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengusap tengkuknya, malu. Entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya saat ini sangat aneh, hanya karena seorang pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini—yang bahkan baru ia kenal saat ini.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan membuat Kris tertegun melihatnya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa." Lalu ia membuang muka ke arah lain—memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan di luar. Oh oh, sepertinya pemuda panda ini marah, uh?

**GLEK**

Kris menelan salivanya dengan berat karena melihat wajah manis Tao. 'Ma—manisnya.'

Ia terus menatap wajah Tao tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Terlalu mengaggumi atau terpesona sepertinya. Hahaha..

"..Hey.. Hallo.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kini Tao melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Kris dan membuat Kris kembali dari khayalannya. Sepertinya_, mood_ anak ini cepat berubah. Ck ck ck..

"Y—ya? A—ada apa?" tanya Kris gugup—ia takut jika Tao menyadari bila ia terus memperhatikan wajah manis Tao. Terlalu malu, jika harus ketahuan.

Tao hanya berdecak kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Ah.. Namaku asli ku Wu Yifan. Tapi aku lebih suka bila dipanggil Kris saja. "ujar Kris dan kembali bersikap normal seperti biasa.

Mendengar Kris menjawab pertanyaannya, Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kris lalu tersenyum dengan manis."Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris."

Kris terpaku melihat senyuman manis yang terukir dengan indah di wajah manis Tao. Ia dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak tak menentu saat ini. Ini—sangat aneh. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar dan biasa-biasa saja."I—iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Tao." Hmm.. berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, uh?

Dan setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening—kelewat hening malahan. Hanya ada suara orang-orang di sekitar yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan kini, tidak ada satu dari mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan—seperti malu dan gengsi untuk memulainya terlebih dahulu. Tao yang kini mulai sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, dan Kris yang terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu—yang entah apa itu. Lalu dengan cekatan menyentuh layar touchscreen ponselnya dan tak lama menempelkannya ke telinga—hendak menghubungi seseorang sepertinya.

_"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang— PIP" _

_Terdengar suara operator menyambut pendengarannya_, dan membuat Kris langsung mematikan sambungannya. Dengan wajah kesal, Kris lalu bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao untuk bangkit berdiri dan ikut dengannya—setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat, membuat wajah Tao memanas karenanya.

"K—kita ingin pergi kemana—hey, kau ingin membawaku kemana, Kris?" Tanya Tao bingung sambil membetulkan tasnya merosot turun.

"Ikut saja. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." jawab Kris tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun ke arah Tao. Membuat Tao hanya mampu tercengang mendengarnya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu..**

**.**

**.**

** Apartemen Sehun.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik tengah duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia terlihat menggunakan selembar selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya—yang uh, tanpa menggunakan apapun di baliknya. Mendadak wajah cantik itu terlihat merona merah karena mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialami nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pemuda cantik itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya, dan memandang lekat pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pemuda cantik itu lalu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, berusaha untuk menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda yang masih terlelap itu. Namun, belum sempat pemuda cantik itu menyentuhnya, pemuda tampan itu terbangun, dan segera menahan pergerakan pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku tahu, jika aku ini tampan _hyung_. Jadi jangan memandangiku seperti itu—atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pesona ku." Pemuda tampan itu menarik lengan pemuda cantik itu, lalu mengecup kilat bibir sang pemuda cantik. Membuat wajah pemuda cantik itu semakin bersemu merah karenanya. "Dan lagi, apa kau ingin mencuri kesempatan di saat aku tengah tertidur, uh? Kau sungguh nakal." Lanjut pemuda tampan itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil.

**BLUSH**

Mendengar dan melihat hal tersebut, wajah pemuda cantik itu semakin memerah karenanya. "Ya! Kau—hmmphh..." Ucapan pemuda cantik itu terputus karena saat itu bibirnya tengah terkunci oleh bibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau itu manis sekali _hyung._ Tidak salah aku memilih mu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Sehun—pemuda tampan itu— mengusap pelan pipi Luhan—pemuda cantik itu—yang semakin bersemu merah karenanya.

"Ka—kau. Mandi dulu sana. A—aku sudah lapar. " Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan sang kekasih lalu mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat Sehun semakin memamerkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mandi sekarang. Sehabis itu kau juga mandi, oke?" Sehun kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya—setelah sebelumnya, mengecup kilat bibir Luhan dan membuat si pemilik wajah cantik itu kembali bersemu merah. Luhan mengusap pelan dadanya yang selalu berdetak tidak normal bila berada di dekat Sehun. Sepertinya, berada di dekat pemuda tampan itu, membuatnya harus mempunyai jantung cadangan—untuk jaga-jaga jika detak jantungnya berhenti mendadak, karena tingkah laku sang kekasih yang kelewat romantic tersebut.

Sehun kemudian berjalan mengambil handuknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Namun begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang kekasih yang sekarang ini masih sibuk mengusap dadanya sambil sesekali mencubit pelan pipinya. "Hyung.." Panggil Sehun. Membuat Luhan refleks menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Y—ya? Ada apa Sehunie?"

"Bagaimana—kalau kita mandi bersama saja?" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**BLUSH**

Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" seru Luhan lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah Sehun yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak lama terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Oh, Oh Sehun, tidak puas kah ka uterus menjahili kekasih mu, uh?

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Dasar bodoh. Apa ia tidak tahu, jika jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu padaku?" Luhan memegangi dada serta wajahnya yang mendadak memanas karena mengingat perkataan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, yang karena ucapan polosnya malah membuat Sehun membawanya ke sini dan berakhir dengan—ya, **_you-know-what-i-mean._**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang duduk di sebuah kedai, karena, ketika sedang dalam perjalanan tadi, mendadak Luhan mengatakan jika ia ingin meminum bubble tea. Dan dengan senang hati Sehun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya tersebut._

_"Sehunie.. Kita benar-benar ingin ke Lotte World?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum bubble teanya. _

_Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi wajah manis Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya._ _"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana hyung? Ada apa?" Sehun tersenyum lembut._

_"Itu—"Luhan meletakkan minumannya, lalu memainkan jari-jari tangannya, terlihat begitu gugup."Bisakah kita tidak ke sana?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya tersebut. _

_"Ahh.. Itu—Maksud ku.. Aku sedang tidak ingin ke sana—bukan berarti aku tidak ingin, tapi Aku—" Luhan semakin gugup—entah karena apa. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, seperti tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan. "Aku—hanya sedang ingin ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua saja." ujar Luhan menambahkan. Ia = menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah sang kekasih— karena ia takut Sehun akan salah paham dan marah padanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya setelah ia mengatakan itu semua._

_Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tentu saja tidak dapat melihat seringaian itu. _

_Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu meletakan beberapa lembar uang dan bangkit berdiri. Sehun saat ini berada di samping Luhan lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya ala pengantin—membuat Luhan terkejut bukan main karenanya. _

_"Ya! Turunkan aku, Sehunie." Luhan memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun namun tentu saja itu tidak terasa sakit untuk Sehun._

_Sehun tidak menghiraukan omelan Luhan, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai diiringi oleh tatapan orang-orang di sekitanya. Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena ulah Sehun dan ditatap oleh orang banyak seperti itu._

_._

_._

_. _

_"Kita mau kemana, Sehunie?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka berdua berada dalam mobil. Luhan menatap bingung pemandangan di luar karena mereka melaju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Lotte World._

_"Bukannya tadi hyung bilang, jika hyung ingin berdua saja denganku?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum—err.. ralat, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, lalu kembali focus menyetir dan memperhatikan jalanan di depan._

_**BLUSH**_

_Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan, dan ia memilih tidak menjawab apa pun. Astaga, jika Tao melihat keadaannya, mungkin ia akan terus menggoda Luhan._

_Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri—entah apa itu. Dan Sehun yang tengah membayangkan—ehem— sedikit—ehem— vulgar—ehem._

_._

_._

.

_Akhirnya, setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan Sehun. Sehun keluar duluan dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan._

_"Sehunie.. Ini.." Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia merasa begitu familiar dengan bangunan tersebut._

_"Apartemenku Luhanie sayang." Sehun mengusap helaian rambut Luhan dengan lembut._

_"Eh?" Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna._

_"Kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak bingung._

_"Untuk apa kita ke apartemenmu, Sehunie?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat imut dan—err, menggoda untuk Sehun._

_**GLEK**_

_Sehun kembali menelan salivanya dengan sangat berat begitu melihat wajah imut serta polos Luhan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya ala pengantin—lagi. Membuat Luhan refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun._

_"YA! Kau selalu membuatku kaget, Sehunie." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tanpa menyadari jika sang kekasih semakin berhasrat untuk—_

_**CUP**_

_— mengecup bibir Luhan._

_"Kau itu selalu terlihat manis, Luhanie hyung." Sehun tersenyum manis._

_**BLUSH**_

_Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan. Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah lift. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu._

_"Sehunnie.."_

_"Eumm?"_

_"Kita mau kemana?"_

_"Hmm.. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, hyung." _

_**GLEK**_

_Kini Luhan yang menelan salivanya dengan berat._' _Sepertinya besok aku tidak akan berjalan dengan benar.' batin Luhan._

.

.

.

.

_Kini Sehun dan Luhan berada di dalam kamar Sehun. Luhan duduk di atas ranjang king size milik Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan malu-malu. _

_"Ini, minum dulu, hyung. Kau pasti haus." Sehun memberikan segelas air untuk Luhan dan dengan cepat Luhan meminum air itu. Entah mengapa sekarang ini ia merasa sangat gugup. Entahlah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal saat ini. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan ujung bajunya—kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup._

_"Hyung.." Sehun mendekat lalu mengangkat wajah Luhan agar menatapnya. _

_"Y—ya, Sehunie."_

_"Kau gugup, eumm?" Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan sangat lembut._

_"Ti—tidak. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan, kita sudah lama—" Luhan menggantung ucapannya._

_"Sudah lama tidak melakukannya maksudmu, hyung?" Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, yang langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini._

_Ddrtt.. Ddrrtt.._

_Tampak Luhan tersentak kaget begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mampu mendengus sebal karenanya._

_"Halo." _

**_"Ya! Gege, apa kau lupa jika kau harus menjemputku?"_**_Luhan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya karena mendengar seruan Tao. Sehun yang mengetahui siapa orang yang menelepon Luhan tampak menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya—kali ini ke leher mulus kekasihnya— dan mulai mencium serta menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leher mulus tersebut._

_"M—maaf kan aku, Tao. Sepertinya hari ini kau harus pulang sendiriihhh.. ahhh— thehuniie berhentiii." Luhan berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari lehernya, namun usahanya hanyalah sia-sia belaka._ _Ia benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik saat ini, karena ulah Sehun yang terus memberikan kissmark di sekitar leher putih Luhan._

**_"Ge? Apa Sehun sedang bersama mu?"_** _Luhan kembali berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari lehernya, namun Sehun dengan mudahnya menahan tangan Luhan, lalu tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Luhan, sambil terus meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya._

_"Luhanie.. __**I want you now**__." bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan sambil mengulum daun telinga Luhan. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dengan sempurna mendengar ucapan Sehun—terlebih karena perlakuan Sehun._

_"I—iya_. _Ta—taoo.. Nan-tihh.. kita sam—bung lagi.. Sampai—ahh..jumpahh.."_

_PIP.._

_Luhan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Tao, dan mulai menikmati permainan Sehun._

_"A—ah.. Sehunie..~" desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan karena Sehun kini meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di tubuh mulusnya._

_"Hmm? Ada apa, hyung?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan._ Dan _Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Aku lanjutkan, ya?" Sehun meminta ijin kepada Luhan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Luhan._

_Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Semakin dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Dan—Akhirnya bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Perlahan tapi pasti ciuman keduanya semakin memanas. Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun._

_"Ahh.." Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Membuat libido Sehun semakin naik. Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan beralih ke dada Luhan dan secepat kilat ia melahap salah satu nipple Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin terbuai dan mendesah karenanya. Sehun menyukainya. Ia menyukai melodi indah yang dikeluarkan dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Dan kini, tak hanya bibir Sehun yang bermain, salah satu tangannya pun mulai memelintir dan mencubit-cubit serta menarik-narik lembut nipple lainnya yang semakin membuat Luhan melayang dan merasakan nikmat yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata._

_Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan nipple Luhan pun mulai beranjak turun ke bawah, menyelusup ke dalam celana panjang yang dikenakan Luhan dan meremas sesuatu yang tampaknya mulai menegang di dalam sana. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa nikmat yang tiada taranya itu. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang semakin membengkak karenanya._

.

.

.

_Dan selanjutnya— Biarkan mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Side, Apartemen Byun Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya di sebuah ranjang king size berwarna serba putih itu. Wajah keduanya tampak begitu lelah karena 'aktifitas' mereka semalam. Salah satu dari pemuda tersebut, yang berambut ikal mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sang pemuda tampan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Eungh.. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Chanyeol—pemuda tampan berambut ikal itu— berusaha untuk menggapai ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas, di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 KST.

"A-Ap—Astaga! Sudah jam segini? Mati aku! Pasti Kris _hyung_ akan membunuh ku!" pekik Chanyeol, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari ranjang, yang mengakibatkan seorang pemuda lainnya terganggu dari mimpi indahnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kedua matanya, lalu berusaha untuk duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Pemuda manis itu, kini memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Yeollie?" Baekhyun—pemuda manis itu— akhirnya buka suara ketika melihat Chanyeol yang semakin panik.

"A—aku lupa, jika hari ini aku harus menemani Kris _hyung_ menemui orang itu. Aduh.. Bagaimana ini?" pekik Chanyeol semakin panik.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dengan tetap menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

**GREP**

Sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyamankan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Tenang saja. _Hyung_-ku pasti tidak akan marah padamu, Yeol. Bukankah sedari tadi tidak ada panggilan apapun yang masuk ke ponsel mu?"

Chanyeol segera memeriksa keadaan ponselnya, nihil. Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris.

"Ah.. Kau benar, sayang. Mungkin Kris_ hyung_ sudah membatalkannya tanpa memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sedikit lega.

"Mungkin saja. Hmm.." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi, bukan kah ia tidak mengetahui nomor baruku?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang kali ini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya nomor barumu kemarin. Tenang saja." Baekhyun kembali berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Namun dengan segera Chanyeol menahan tindakan tersebut. "Kau yakin sudah memberitahukan nomorku yang benar pada sepupumu itu? Coba kau sebutkan berapa nomorku?" Chanyeol menatap tak yakin ke arah Baekhyun, yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena aksi penolakan dan ketidak percayaan kekasihnya tersebut pada dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mulai menyebutkan nomor baru Chanyeol. Dan setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan, keduanya terdiam. Tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedetik..

.

Dua detik..

.

Tiga detik..

.

Sepuluh detik..

.

.

"HYAAAAAAA! KAU SUDAH SALAH MEMBERIKAN NOMOR, BYUN BAEKHYUN! KRIS HYUNG PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" pekik Chanyeol semakin panik dan membuat Baekhyun refleks menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Tidak bisa kah kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit, tahu!" seru Baekhyun kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain.

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya saat ini tengah kesal pada dirinya langsung kelabakan. "Maaf.. Maaf kan aku, sayang. Jangan marah seperti itu . Aku hanya sedikit panic. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana bila sepupumu itu sudah marah." Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun agar melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan sukses membuat Baekhyun luluh.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, oke? Aku tidak suka itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oke. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol memegang pipi mulus Baekhyun, lama keduanya saling bertatapan. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang refleks menutup kedua matanya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan—

**TING TONG.. TING TONG..**

—Suara bel pintu membuat keduanya terkejut lalu refleks menjauhkan wajah keduanya.

"Siapa yang datang, ya?" tanya Baekhyun lalu bergegas memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU AKAN KU DOBRAK SEKARANG JUGA!"

**GLEK**

Keduanya refleks menelan salivanya dengan kasar, mereka sangat mengenal—bahkan sudah hafal— dengan suara itu. Tanpa perlu diteriaki lagi, secepat kilat Chanyeol berlari ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

**CEKLEK**

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menelan salivanya dengan sangat berat, begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak gemetaran.

**_"Gotcha!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Kris—tamu tersebut— serta Tao duduk di sofa. Chanyeol dan Kris duduk berhadap-hadapan, sedangkan Tao duduk di samping Kris. Tao memandang ke sekeliling apartemen Baekhyun, mencoba mengamati isi ruangan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana Kris membawanya saat ini. Yang pasti ia hanya mengikuti—dengan terpaksa— kemana pun Kris membawanya. Tao kembali bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat ancaman Kris, karena ia terus menanyakan tempat tujuan mereka.

_**"Jika kau bertanya sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menculik lalu memperkosamu saat itu juga."**_

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Kris yang menyadari sedang ditatap, mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Tao."Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat tatapan Tao yang seakan-akan Kris akan berbuat yang 'iya iya' padanya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhku." Tao menunjuk Kris. "Mati kau!" Ancam Tao sambil menatap tajam Kris, namun tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut khawatir serta takut dari wajah manisnya. Membuat Kris terpaksa menahan tawanya, begitu melihat ekspresi Tao—yang begitu lucu dan tidak menyeramkan sama sekali untuknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Tao refleks tertawa. "Hahaha.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, _hyung_? Sampai-sampai ia ketakutan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kris. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa, akan ku pastikan kau yang akan mati saat ini juga." Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol dengan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, _hyung_? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari." ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja bergabung dan tentu saja telah berpakaian lengkap. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ini semua berhubungan dengan kekasihmu dan juga kau ** . **." Kris menekankan kata-kata terakhir dan tersenyum sinis.

**GLEK**

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat begitu mendengar ucapan Kris. Bila Kris sudah mengatakan hal itu, berarti ia sudah dalam masalah besar saat ini.

"Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau sampai salah memberikan nomor padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" Kris menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sedangkan Tao hanya memandang ke arah mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung.

"I—itu.. Aku—sepertinya— salah menghafal—mengingat— nomor teleponnya, hyung. Lagi pula Chanyeol kan baru saja mengganti nomornya. Jadi—" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan takut-takut sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Jadi?" Suara Kris semakin terdengar menyeramkan.

"Aku hanya menyebutkan angka-angka yang melintas di kepalaku. Lagi pula—" Baekhyun kembali menggantung kalimatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan cengirannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lagi pula apa, **Byun Baekhyun**?" Kris kembali menekankan kata-katanya, membuat Tao yang berada di samping Kris bergidik ngeri.

'Orang ini benar-benar mempunyai tempramen yang sangat buruk. Kasihan sekali yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra sepertinya.' batin Tao lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian.

"—Lagi pula, kau kan memintanya di saat aku tengah terburu-buru untuk masuk kelas, hyung. Jadi bukan salahku sepenuhnya, kan?" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan membuat Kris memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

'Hmm.. Benar juga. Aku kan memintanya ketika ia akan masuk kelas. Ah, kau bodoh, Kris!' batin Kris lalu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Dan setelah itu, keheningan mulai melingkupi mereka berempat. Tidak ada sedikit pun yang dari mereka yang berbicara. Semuanya, seperti tengah larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi.." Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara setelah sekian lama keadaan hening.

"Jadi?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan orang yang berada di sampingmu, _hyung_? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Tao yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao lalu menghela nafas. Tampak Kris memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Begini, karena kau salah memberikan nomor, jadi—" Kris menggantung kalimatnya lalu menatap ke arah Tao kembali. Tao yang merasa sedang di tatap langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris."Apa? Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku yang tampan ini?" ujar Tao dengan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Kris hanya menepuk pelan pipi Tao. "Dalam mimpi mu, Tao." Membuat Tao menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Jadi, dia adalah orang yang mempunyai nomor yang aku berikan padamu, _hyung_? Benar begitu?" ujar Baekhyun menebak ucapan Kris selanjutnya.

Kris kini menatap ke arah Baekhyun, dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya mampu menatap ke arah mereka bingung. Jujur saja, Tao tidak tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh mereka sedari tadi—karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan _soulmate_nya, sang ponsel.

**Ddrttt... Ddrrttt.. **

Terlihat Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya. Kris menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas, lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"OPPA! KAU ADA DIMANA SEKARANG?! KAU TEGA MEMBIARKANKU MENUNGGU SEORANG DIRI SELAMA BERJAM-JAM DI TEMPAT INI!_"

Terdengar teriakan seoran wanita dari seberang sana, membuat Kris refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui siapa yang menelepon hanya memberikan cengirannya ketika ditatap tajam oleh Kris.

"Ah, maafkan Minrin-ah.. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini juga." Bohong Kris, dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Seandainya boleh jujur, ingin rasanya ia memaki-maki si wanita tersebut. Namun, mau taruh dimana wajahnya jika ia membentak seorang wanita. Haduh~

Tao yang mendengar satu lagi nama yang tidak dikenalnya, hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. 'Minrin? Siapa lagi itu?'

_"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Oppa harus datang hari ini juga.. Saat ini juga!"_ rengek sang wanita di sambungan telepon tersebut.

Membuat Kris menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku akan datang menemui mu." ujar Kris pasrah. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari wanita tersebut, Kris segera memutuskan sambungannya.

_**Dddrrtt.. Dddrrttt..**_

Kembali ponsel Kris bergetar, dan kini Kris menatap horror layar ponselnya.

_**"Mommy Calling"**_

Entah mengapa Kris mendapat firasat buruk begitu melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Kris menekan tombol pengeras suara agar didengar oleh semuanya dan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya.

"Ha—"

_"YA! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA WANITA ITU LAGI ,WU YI FAN?!"_

"—lo" Teriakan di seberang sana membuat Tao, serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga mereka. Sedangkan Kris hanya mampu pasrah mendengarkan teriakan ibunya.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar suara orang yang menelepon Kris. 'Laki-laki? Ibu nya juga seorang laki-laki?'

"Aku hanya melupakan janjiku dengannya, _mom_."

_"BUKANKAH SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERULANG KALI! PUTUSKAN SAJA WANITA SIALAN ITU! KAU ITU TIDAK PERNAH MENURUTI PERKATAAN IBU MU INI!" _

_"Sudahlah BooJae. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, nanti suara indahmu akan serak." _

Terdengar suara lain, yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil _"mom"_ oleh Kris—sepertinya suami dari sang pria yang menjadi ibu Kris, atau dengan kata lain, ayah nya Kris.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu ber-_sweatdrop ria_ mendengar ucapan ibu nya Kris. Sebenarnya merkea sudah biasa mendengar omelan ibu nya Kris, namun sepertinya kali ini sudah mencapai batasnya.

_"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan anak ini kalau.. ahh.. Yunnie.. ahh.." _

Kris refleks mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sedangkan Baehyun dan Chanyeoll kembali ber-_sweatdrop ria_, mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada ibu dan ayah Kris itu. Sedangkan Tao? Tao terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Sepertinya, Luhan _hyung_ juga seperti itu tadi. Mereka semua kenapa, ya? Aneh.' batin Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"So? Kau dengar barusan, Park Chanyeol? Kau sudah membuatku terkena dua omelan sekaligus." Kris menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, yang hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi? Kau ingin bertemu dengan wani—maksud ku Minrin_, hyung?"_ Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah Kris. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memijat keningnya, yang entah mengapa saat ini terasa sangat pusing.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu?" Kembali Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah Kris—yang kembali menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Iya. Aku masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Kau tahu? Sulit sekali untuk melepaskannya, ia selalu menggunakan segala cara agar aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya." Kris menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya, kepalanya benar-benar sangat pusing sekarang.

Chanyeol serta Baekhyun saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu, tiba-tiba keduanya menyeringai dan menatap ke arah Tao yang sedari tadi terlupakan dan kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku ada ide bagus_, hyung_. Dan aku yakin ini akan sangat berhasil." Chanyeol menyeringai. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, refleks Kris menatap penuh harap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa idenya, Chanyeol? Katakan padaku!" ujar Kris sudah tidak sabar. Chanyeol menginstruksikan agar Kris mendekatkan telinganya dan Kris pun menuruti lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Chanyeol membisikkan idenya dan tampak menyeringai ke arah Tao. Sedangkan Kris hanya mampu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mendengar ide Chanyeol itu.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding, ya?' batin Tao lalu mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Kalian yakin ide itu akan berhasil?" Kris menatap horror ke arah Chanyeol serta Baekhyun secara bergantian. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap lalu memberikan acungan jempol dan cengiran.

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya, memikirkan semua perkataan dan ide Chanyeol tadi. 'Tidak ada salahnya juga kan untuk mencoba ide gila itu.' batin Kris lalu menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sana. Ambil perlengkapannya, sayang. Kita ada _project_ besar saat ini. Waktu kita tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit dari sekarang." ujar Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Hihihi.." Baekhyun cekikikan membayangkan ide gila Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**_"It's Show Time."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

**Fuaaaaaaaahh~~ akhirnya update juga chapter ini.. ._.**

**Maaf kalau lama dan kurang memuaskan.. #sungkeman**

**Dan mohon maaf kalau bagian uhukhunhanuhuk nya tidak memuaskan.. ;A;**

**Aku tidakkk bisaa membuatttt FF NC.. ;A;**

**Cuma bisa nyerempet doank.. huks..**

**Padahal udah sering baca FF NC.. #plok**

**.**

**.**

**Dan special thanks buat yang setia ngereview ff gajeness ini..**

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***

**Untuk yang menunggu Alter Ego chapter dua. Kemungkinan besok atau dua hari lagi ya. Hari ini mau kejar complicated.. J**

**Mohon maaf jika updatenya kelamaan.. ;A;**

**Hope you like it, guys.. J**


	3. Chapter 3a

**Tittle : Because of Wrong Number**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zitao as Tao**

**- Wu Yifan as Kris**

**Support Cast : **

**- Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Park MinRin (OC) – just for this chapter**

**Pairings : KrisTao slight HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Length : Chapter 3A**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T menuju M.. *plak***

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

_Happy Reading_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang di sebuah pinggiran jalan tengah memperhatikan dua orang yang saat ini tengah berjalan berdampingan. Tatapan kagum serta pujian keluar dari belah bibir mereka, bahkan beberapa ungkapan iri terdengar dari beberapa wanita serta pria yang melihat kedua orang itu—semenjak kedua orang itu keluar dari mobil.

.

_"Lihat.. Tampan sekali pria itu.. Bahkan wanita di sampingnya pun sangat cantik."_

_"Astaga! Mereka bagaikan pasangan pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng. Serasi sekali. Andai aku berada di sisi pria itu."_

_"Gyaaa.. Beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi kekasih pria itu."_

_"Ya Tuhan, seandainya wanita itu adalah kekasihku. Aku bersedia tinggal seharian di rumah."_

.

Kira-kira begitulah ungkapan-ungkapan yang keluar dari orang-orang yang melihat dua sosok manusia yang saat ini tengah berjalan. Sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua serta celana panjang berwarna hitam, sedangkan sosok wanita di sampingnya menggunakan gaun berwarna biru muda selutut dengan bahunya yang sedikit terekspos serta rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam ditambah sepasang heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pasangan yang sangat sempurna, _right?_ Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti sangat iri, karena mereka benar-benar sangat tampan serta cantik. Decakan kagum tak hentinya mengiringi kedua pasangan itu. Membuat sang 'wanita' harus menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menahan rasa malu yang menghinggapinya. Ia—tidak suka bila harus diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang banyak. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti—ini. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, beberapa kali ia hampir saja terjatuh—karena ia memang belum terbiasa—bahkan, hell, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan memakai heels seperti ini, beruntung pemuda tampan di sampingnya dengan sigap memegang tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria tampan itu terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan partnernya tersebut. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas, melihat keadaan sang wanita yang sekarang sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih bisa bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja?!" Seru wanita itu kesal. Sambil memukulkan tas tangan yang tengah ia pegang ke dada sang pria itu.

Pria tampan itu hanya mampu menghela nafasnya mendengar seruan sang wanita. "Maafkan aku, ya? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan dari mu, Tao." Kris—pria tampan itu— menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Membuat Tao—sang wanita itu— menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan temanmu saja yang kau jadikan 'korban', hah? Aku baru mengenalmu dan kau sudah melakukan hal ini padaku!" Tao menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia didandanin habis-habisan oleh dua orang teman Kris, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _'Happy Virus'_ Park Chanyeol serta _soulmate-_nya Byun Baekhyun.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tao yang saat ini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Chanyeol yang mulai sangat mencurigakan. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Tao. sedangkan Kris hanya duduk memperhatikan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Toh, ide gila ini bukan dari dirinya, kan?_

**_GREP_**

_Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemuda manis bermata panda itu terkejut bukan main._

_"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Tao sambil memukul-mukul pundak dan dada Chanyeol bergantian._

_Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming, malah seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya._ _"Diam, dan turuti saja perintahku. Kalau kau berisik, aku tidak segan-segan untuk—" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, malah terlihat lebih mengarah ke ekspresi pyscho jika benar-benar diperhatikan._ _"—Membunuhmu." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Tao, membuat Tao membulatkan kedua matanya dan merinding ketika mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang 'Happy Virus' tersebut._

**_GLEK_**

_Tao menelan salivanya dengan berat. "TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

**_BLAM_**

_Kris hanya mampu terpaku melihat dan mendengar suara teriakan Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Tao berteriak seperti itu, dan dia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk mengetahui apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol kepada Tao. Kini ia duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu._ _'Sepertinya ide ini benar-benar gila. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Jadi, maafkan aku, Tao' batin Kris sambil menatap ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_"GYAAAAAAAA! APA YANG MAU KALIAN PERBUAT PADAKU?! LEPASKAN AKUU!"_

_"TIDAKK MAUU! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"_

_Suara-suara teriakan Tao terdengar begitu nyaring. Beruntung apartemen Baekhyun itu kedap suara. Apa jadinya kalau suara teriakan Tao terdengar sampai ke tetangga sebelah? Bisa-bisa mereka dituduh menculik serta melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda manis bermata seperti panda itu._

_"Aduh.. Diamlah sebentar aku hanya ingin mendandaninmu sedikit. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat manis."_

_"TIDAK MAUUU! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! KALAU IKATAN INI LEPAS! KALIAN YANG AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!"_

_Kris yang sudah mulai pusing mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, Kris segera menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone sambil memejamkan kedua matanya._

**_CEKLEK_**

_Namun, tak lama berselang, terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, pipinya terlihat sedikit lebam dan ia juga sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya._

_"Pemuda manis itu benar-benar menyeramkan bila sedang marah." Kini Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di sebelah Kris. Kris yang merasa ada orang di sampingnya langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari tengah ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris._ _"Kenapa, hyung?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung._

_Kris menunjuk ke arah pipi Chanyeol yang lebam. "Wajahmu kenapa?" Kini Kris menatap horror wajah Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang tampak 'sedikit' membengkak. "Ah.. Ini? Pemuda manis itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Bahkan Baconku tidak semengerikan itu bila sedang marah."_

**_GLEK_**

_Kris bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao pada sahabatnya itu ketika berada di dalam kamar. Sepertinya, ia harus sedikit berhati-hati, bagaimana jika sampai wajah uhuktampanuhuk nya yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah dari pemuda manis itu? Oh, astaga. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyakitkan—dan mengerikan. Saat mereka tengah terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka._

**_CEKLEK_**

_Baekhyun keluar dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya dan memberikan acungan jempol, menyatakan kalau ia sudah sukses menjalankan ide gila itu. Lalu Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tampak tengah menarik sesuatu._

_"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau keluar dengan dandanan seperti ini! Gyaa! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Tao yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun untuk keluar dari dalam kamar. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah, ia ingin menunjukkan 'hasil karya'nya kepada kekasih serta sepupunya itu._

_"Sudahlah, kau tampak sangat manis dengan dandanan seperti ini." rayu Baekhyun._

_"Tidak akan! Kalau memang sangat manis kenapa bukan kau saja yang memakainya." Seru _

_ Tao sambil mempertahankan posisinya. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi daun pintu kamar Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menariknya keluar._

_Dan akhirnya, terjadi lah adegan tarik-menarik antara Baekhyun dengan Tao. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu pun. Tao yang tetap berpegang teguh pada pegangannya di daun pintu, serta Baekhyun yang tetap bersikukuh menarik Tao untuk keluar kamar. Benar-benar seperti—anak TK bila seperti ini. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling bertatapan satu sama lain melihat ulah Tao dan Baekhyun. Kris dan Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berusaha keras untuk menarik Tao keluar. Sepertinya Tao masih—_

**_GUBRAK_**

_—Keduanya terjatuh dengan suksesnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya terjatuh, langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Tao yang menimpa Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan merapikan baju—err,atau lebih tepatnya gaun berwarna biru muda yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya dan—tampak sangat— manis. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona merah karena blush on, bibir kucingnya yang semakin menggoda walaupun hanya menggunakan lipgloss, serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang turut menyempurnakan semuanya. Tentu saja itu adalah rambut palsu yang dipasangkan oleh Baekhyun—jangan tanyakan padaku darimana benda-benda tersebut berasal—atau mungkin bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki itu semua, mungkin hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Dan jika diperhatikan dandanan nya terlihat sangat natural—tidak terlalu berlebihan, bahkan sangat pas. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha dengan keras untuk 'karya'nya tersebut._

_**GLEK**_

_Kris membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna begitu melihat 'hasil karya' Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sampai menelan salivanya berkali-kali, kedua matanya juga tak berkedip sedikitpun begitu melihat Tao—yang kali ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kris memperhatikan 'penampilan baru' Tao, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa berkedip. Ku ulangi, TANPA BERKEDIP. Mungkin bila dalam komik-komik, ekspresi wajah Kris benar-benar kacau, seperti mata yang melotot, serta mulut yang menganga lebar. Benar-benar—tidak elit. Jadi, bisa bayangkan betapa cantik dan manisnya Tao, saat ini? Uhhh~_

_'Astaga— Dia itu— dia itu benar-benar bocah tadi, hah? Ma—manis sekali.' Kris masih menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya yang kali ini tampak tengah memukul-mukul Chanyeol dengan bantal—yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat berusaha untuk menenangkan sosok pemuda manis bermata panda itu._

_**Ddrrttt.. Dddrrttt..**_

_Kris menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah malas, lalu segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

_"Halo."_

_**"Oppaa.. Kau jadi datang, kan? Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi." **_

_Kris menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab._ _"Ya. Aku jadi datang. Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Aku akan sampai disana."—PIP_

_Kris kembali memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak—tanpa ingin mendengarkan jawaban apapun dari wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut—atau akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya lebih tepatnya. Dan, yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini adalah, berharap ide gila Chanyeol serta Baekhyun berjalan dengan sukses. _

_Sebelum bangkit berdiri Kris menghela nafas beberapa kali, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tao yang saat ini tengah berusaha untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun tampak terus mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dijadikan tameng tampak kewalahan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Tao._

_"Waktu bermain-mainnya sudah selesai. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku." Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membuat Tao kembali memberontak._

_"Kau ingin membawaku kemana lagi, hah? Kalian bertiga sudah tidak waras!" Seru Tao menghempaskan tangan Kris kasar. Wajah Tao benar-benar memerah sekarang—menahan emosinya tentunya—dan mungkin sedikit rasa malu._

_"Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Kau harus ikut denganku." Kembali Kris berusaha untuk memegang tangan Tao dan tentu saja langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Tao._

_"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan keluar atau pergi kemana pun dengan penampilan seperti ini! Tidak akan! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau! seru Tao lalu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun tapi segera dihalangi oleh Chanyeol._

_"Bantu sahabatku. Aku mohon." Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, Tao tampak terkejut dengan wajah memelas Chanyeol, namun dengan segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan ia kembali terkejut karena kini ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang juga sama-sama mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya._

_"Tolong sepupuku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu kalau kau bersedia membantu sepupuku. Please?" Kini Baekhyun yang berusaha membujuk Tao. Kedua alis Tao saling bertautan, tengah menimbang-nimbang permintaan Baekhyun. Namun dengan segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kembali. Baekhyun yang menyadari Tao akan menolak permohonannya kini menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan beraegyo. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat adegan itu._ _"Aku mohon. Bantu sepupuku, ya? Kali ini saja, aku janji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Aku mohon." _

_Kembali Tao menautkan kedua alisnya, tengah memikirkan permohonan dari Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Tao mulai luluh dengan bujuk rayu Baekhyun, dengan sangat pelan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ide gila itu. Terlihat senyuman terkembang di wajah manis Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Tao karena gembiranya._ _"Gyaaaa.. Terima kasih. Kau memang sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah salah dalam menilai orang. Terima kasih, Tao." Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat wajah Tao bersemu merah karenanya. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Sepertinya, ia melupakan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Duh, Tao, kau terlalu polos atau bagaimana, sih?_

_Chanyeol menatap tidak suka ke arah Tao, lalu dengan segera memisahkan pelukan Tao dan Baekhyun._ _"Acara peluk-pelukannya sudah selesai. Dia itu __**milikku**__, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebutnya." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun posesif. Dan Tao hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya—antara mengerti dan juga bingung. Oh oh, ada yang cemburu rupanya. Hahaha.. tenang saja tuan Park, Byun Baekhyun hanya milikmu._

_"Sudah selesai acara bermainnya? Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang." Kris akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Tao. Dengan segera_ _Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menariknya pergi dari tempat Baekhyun serta Chanyeol._

_"SELAMAT BERJUANG, HYUNGG!"_

_"SEMANGAT. KAU PASTI BISA!"_

_Terdengar suara teriakan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dari kejauhan, dan Kris tidak mau menghiraukan seruan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan, semoga Tao tidak menggagalkan rencananya. Ya, semoga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tao, Kris dan wanita yang menjadi kekasih Kris tengah duduk di sebuah Cafe. Terlihat sesekali Minrin—kekasih Kris— menatap ke arah Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa **'wanita'** yang sekarang duduk di sampingmu_, Oppa_?" Minrin menekankan kata 'wanita' dan terdengar begitu sinis dan tak segan-segan menatap tajam kea rah Tao.

"Bukan kah sudah ku katakan sedari tadi? Dia itu **tunanganku**. Harus kah aku mengulai jawaban yang sama berulang kali?" Kris menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeruput tehnya. Membuat wajah Minrin memerah menahan emosi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kris—yang tentu saja tidak membuatnya puas sedikit pun.

"Kau pasti berbohong padaku kan, _Oppa_? Kau hanya menyewa wanita murahan ini untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih atau apalah itu. Iya, kan?" Minrin semakin meninggikan suaranya, ia menatap dingin ke arah Tao yang kali ini menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat begitu gugup.

'Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah percintaaan orang yang baru saja aku kenal, sih? Bahkan belum ada sehari aku mengenalnya, aku sudah di buat seperti ini. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak perlu mendatanginya. Hah, sial sekali nasibku.' rutuk Tao dalam hati, ia memainkan ujung gaunnya tampak gugup.

"Sejak kapan aku suka berbohong? Apa aku pernah membohongimu?—oke, mungkin pernah. Tapi kali ini aku tidak sedang berbohong pada mu." Kris menatap datar pada Minrin, terdengar nada dingin yang kentara ketika Kris mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Minrin yang melihat serta mendengarnya terkejut bukan main. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Kris menunjukkan ekspresi itu kepadanya. Oh oh, Wu Yifan. Sepertinya aktingmu patut diacungi jempol kali ini.

"Bi—bisa saja kau berbohong padaku. Kalau kalian benar-benar sudah bertunangan, tunjukkan kepadaku cincin tunangan kalian." Minrin tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya. Kris yang sudah menduga hal ini, tentu saja telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Ia sudah meminjam cincin tunangan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dan tentu saja setelah berdebat cukup panjang karenanya.

_**"Kalau cincin ini sampai hilang, hyung. Kau yang harus menanggung semua biaya pernikahan kami nanti. SEMUA nya."**_

Kris sedikit bergidik ngeri mengingat ucapan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Beruntung Minrin tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut.

Tanpa ragu Kris mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Tao,dan terlihat sepasang cincin melingkar dengan manis di jari manis mereka berdua. Minrin membulatkan matanya sempurna begitu melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Kris dan Tao. Itu—cincin tunangan sungguhan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kan? Sudah puas, uh?" Kris kembali menatap datar ke arah Minrin yang kini terdiam terpaku. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan cara lain, agar Kris mengakui hal yang sebenarnya. Ia masih ragu jika Kris dan wanita itu bertunangan. Dan, tentu saja ia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Kris dari dirinya. "Belum. Aku ingin bukti yang lain."

Kris menatap malas lalu menghela nafasnya dengan berat sebelum meladeni ucapan Minrin. "Apa lagi? Kau ingin bukti apa lagi? Apa itu masih kurang, uh?" Nada bicara Kris terdengar semakin sinis.

Minrin menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman licik. "Jika kalian benar-benar sudah bertunangan—Cium dia." Minrin menunjuk ke arah Tao yang langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Minrin. Kris? Jujur saja ia terkejut, namun, ia mampu menguasai ekspresinya dengan baik. 'Hanya itu kan? Berarti dimana pun tidak masalah.' Batin Kris.

Namun, seakan ia tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Kris, Minrin dengan segera menambahkan tantangannya. "Ah.. Bukan di pipi, tapi—harus di bibir. Benar-benar di bibir."

Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mencoba menyampaikan agar Kris tidak menyetujui tantangan gila tersebut—menurutnya. Kris menatap horror ke arah Minrin dan juga Tao secara bergantian. Tampak keraguan yang sedikit kentara di paras tampannya. Ia tidak memikirkan akan melakukan hal tersebut sampai sejauh ini. Perempuan itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

Minrin tersenyum puas karena ucapannya sukses membuat ekspresi Kris menjadi sangat tegang. "Bagaimana? Bukan kah seharusnya itu mudah untuk kalian berdua? Kalian sudah bertunangan, kan? Tentu tidak masalah jika hanya ciuman di bibir saja." Minrin tampak menyeringai melihat Tao yang semakin gugup dan terdengar nada mengejek yang sangat kentara. Oh oh, kalian berdua dalam masalah sepertinya.

'Ci—ciuman? Damn! Apa wanita itu sudah gila?' batin Kris, frustasi.

'A—aku— harus berciuman dengan dia? Oh Tuhan, katakan ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi, iya, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ini ciuman pertama ku. Dan tidak mungkin aku harus menyerahkan ciuman pertama ku pada orang yang baru ku kenal. Dan lagi dia itu seorang pria. Seorang PRIA!' jerit batin Tao, rona merah menghiasi wajah manis nya karena kini ia membayangkan yang diucapakan oleh Minrin. 'Aku mohon. Tolak lah. Tolak.' batin Tao sambil terus memainkan ujung gaunnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkan kalau Kris menuruti permintaan 'gila' dari wanita itu.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, lalu tanpa aba-aba, Kris memegang dagu Tao dan membuat Tao menatap kearahnya dan—

**CHU**

—Bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Tao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kris. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kris benar-benar akan melakukannya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Marah? Apa lagi, ingin rasanya ia mendorong Kris menjauh, namun Kris yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa Tao akan memberontak, dengan cepat menahan pergerakan tangan Tao. Awalnya Kris hanya sekedar ingin mengecup dan menempelkannya sesaat. Tapi entah mengapa Kris merasa jika bibir Tao terasa sangat manis untuknya. Sehingga mendorong Kris untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan. Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih leluasa menikmati bibir mungil pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut. Ia mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir kucing Tao—yang uh, sungguh sangat manis dan menggoda. Tao yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya mampu terdiam terpaku. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sekarang. Ia merasa seperti jelly, kehilangan tenaganya ketika Kris semakin menuntutnya. Merasa Tao tidak memberikan balasan sedikit pun, Kris menekan tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris menjilat dan menyesap bibir bawah Tao membuat sang pemilik bibir mendesah karenanya. Tidak ingin menyia-yiakan kesempatan, Kris segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih milik Tao. Bahkan kini lidah Kris mengajak lidah Tao untuk bertarung. Tao yang mulai terbawa suasana—dan kehilangan akal sehat, mulai membalas perlakuan Kris. Kini ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kris. Ia benar-benar sudah terbuai oleh ciuman manis Kris.

Minrin membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat adegan ciuman panas Kris dan Tao. Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang masih berpagutan dengan sangat panas, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya dan untung saja saat ini pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai.

Kris semakin memojokkan tubuh Tao hingga mengenai tembok di belakangnya, karena posisi Tao duduk di dalam dan terpojok. Entah saliva siapa yang kini mengalir keluar dari mulut Tao, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua masih menikmati pagutan mereka. Bahkan, kini Tao mulai membalas dengan mengajak lidah Kris untuk bertarung, berusaha untuk mendominasi—tapi tentu saja Kris yang menjadi pemenangnya. Kris mulai menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam gaun yang dikenakan Tao. Beruntung mereka duduk di meja paling sudut di Cafe tersebut, sehingga tidak banyak yang memperhatikan 'kegiatan gila' mereka yang semakin 'panas'. Kris mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang nan mulus Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao menegang karena ulah Kris, dan tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan kesempatan Kris untuk lebih leluasa mengerjai leher putih tersebut.

"A-Ahh.." Desahan lolos dari bibir Tao, membuat Kris semakin bernafsu untuk melanjutkan 'kegiatannya', tanpa sedikit pun memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Pemuda manis di hadapannya saat ini begitu membutakan mata serta hatinya.

Tubuh Tao melemas seketika ketika Kris mulai menyesap dan menggigit pelan meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan di leher putihnya. Tangan Kris bergerak ke arah dada Tao, dan memainkan jari-jarinya di salah satu nipple Tao—bermaksud untuk menggoda lebih tepatnya.— Tubuh Tao terasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik begitu jari-jari Kris menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Desahan tertahan terus keluar dari bibir kucing Tao, membuat jari-jari yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan nipple Tao mulai beranjak turun dan meremas sesuatu yang tampaknya mulai menegang karena ulahnya. Membuat Tao terpaksa segera menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Begitu pula dengan 'adik kecil' Kris yang sudah mulai terasa sesak karena terus menerus mendengarkan desahan Tao—yang terdengar sangat seksi dan juga menggoda di telinganya.

_**Ddrttt.. Ddrrttt..**_

Kris mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar dan terus melanjutkan 'kegiatannya'.

_**Ddrrttt.. Ddrrttt.**_**.**

Kris mulai menciumi kembali bibir mungil Tao, dan kali ini bertambah liar, terkesan lebih menuntut. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran keduanya saat ini.

_**Ddrrttt.. Ddrrttt.**_**.**

Kris melepaskan pagutannya dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia kemudian merogoh saku kemejanya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kesal. Mata Kris membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kris segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah terlebih dahulu menatap horror layar ponselnya.

**_"YA! WU YIFAN! KAU SUDAH TAK SAYANG PADA NYAWAMU YA SEKARANG?! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGANGKAT TELEPON IBU MU INI?! BUKAN KAH IBU SUDAH BILANG BERKALI-KALI! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENJAWAB PANGGILAN TELEPONMU BILA KAU MENDAPAT PANGGILAN DARI KU!"_**

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang saat ini berdengung karena teriakan dari ibu nya tersebut. "Ma—maaf, _mom_. Tadi aku ada 'urusan' sedikit." Kris melirik ke arah Tao yang saat ini tengah merapikan gaunnya yang 'sedikit' berantakan karena 'ulah' Kris. Rona merah jelas kentara menghiasi wajah manis Tao—entah itu karena menahan malu, senang, atau mungkin—marah? Entahlah, yang pasti semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

**_"AWAS KALAU KAU ULANGI LAGI! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA PULANG KE RUMAH DENGAN SELAMAT!" _**

"Iya. Baik. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Aku janji_, mom_." ujar Kris pasrah.

**_"Bagus. Kau memang anak baik."_**

"Jadi? Ada apa _mommy_ meneleponku?" Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sesekali Kris melirik ke arah Tao yang kali ini tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**_"Ah.. Kau harus menjemput adikmu hari ini di bandara. Dia kembali dari Amerika hari ini." _**

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap horror ke layar ponselnya. Adiknya kembali? '_Oh, damn_! Satu masalah selesai, sekarang datang lagi 'masalah' yang lebih besar. 'Iblis kecil' itu kembali lagi? Oh, ini hari tersial mu, Yifan' batin Kris frustasi.

**_"YA! WU YIFAN! KAU MENDENGARKAN IBU MU TIDAK?!"_**

Kembali terdengar teriakan dari seberang sana. Dan dengan segera Kris mendekatkan kembali ponselnya. "Ah.. Aku mendengarkannya, _mom_. Aku akan menjemput ibli—ah, maksudku, adik ku tersayang di bandara." Hampir saja Kris menyebut kata 'iblis kecil', kalau saja kata-kata itu sampai terdengar di telinga ibu nya, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan satu hari penuh ceramah dan teriakan-teriakan dari ibu nya tersebut. Ibu nya sangat sayang—bahkan terkesan memanjakan— adiknya itu. Mungkin karena ia adalah satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka.

**_"Bagus. Jangan sampai telat, ok? Sampai jumpa di rumah."_**

**PIP**

Kris menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, lalu memijat pelipisnya tampak frustasi. Dosa apa ia, hingga harus bertemu dengan adiknya hari ini. Sekarang, setelah masalahnya dengan Minrin selesai. Oh, Wu Yifan, sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat pergi ke gereja dan bertobat—memohon ampunan pada Tuhan.

"Hi—hiks.." suara isakan terdengar di telinga Kris dan dengan segera Kris menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. Mata Kris membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tengah bergetar. Dengan ragu-ragu Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Tao. Namun, Tao yang menyadarinya langsung menepis dengan kasar tangan Kris.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Kris. Wajah Tao memerah dengan sempurna. Tampak jejak-jejak airmata menghiasi wajah manis Tao. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati Kris, begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang—sangat kacau.

"Ka—kau!" Tao menunjuk Kris dengan ekspresi antara malu, kesal—err.. entahlah.

"Hmm?" Kris hanya bergumam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab dan memberikan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Kau tega sekali mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Dan melakukan—hiks." seru Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tidak berani meneruskan ucapannya. Kini Tao kembali menutupi wajahnya, dengan kedua tangannya. Kris tersentak kaget begitu menyadari ucapan Tao.

"Ci—ciuman pertama kau bilang?" Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris, dan menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya, tampak matanya semakin berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Oh, sial. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Wu Yifan?! Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertama orang yang baru kau kenal dan kau hampir hilang kendali karenanya. Sial! Ini semua karena ucapan perempuan sialan itu." rutuk Kris dalam hati, sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia terlihat begitu—frustasi.

"Ma—maaf. Aku—Hey! Kau mau kemana?" Kris tersentak kaget ketika Tao mendorong tubuh Kris untuk menjauh, yang mengakibatkan Kris terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat duduknya. Tao mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris seorang diri, tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris. Kris hanya mampu mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, dan segera berlari menyusul Tao—yang kini tengah menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tao! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Kris sambil berlari mengejar Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama sepupu kesayangannya itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan di belakangnya terlihat seorang pria tampan yang berusaha untuk mengejar sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa sangat mengenal sosok wanita itu, namun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita itu—karena saat ini pria tampan itu tengah menggendong tubuh wanita itu ala pengantin. Terlihat wanita itu tengah memukul-mukul pria tampan itu dengan brutal, namun pria tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mata Luhan terus mengikuti sosok wanita dan pria tampan itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

'Tidak mungkin kalau wanita itu Tao, kan? Apa dia sudah pulang dan makan, ya?' batin Luhan. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sosok wanita yang di lihatnya tadi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dengan yakin kalau sosok wanita tadi adalah Tao—karena bentuk tubuh serta tinggi badannya begitu familiar baginya. Lalu dengan segera Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menepis segala dugaan-dugaan yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya. 'Tidak mungkin itu, Tao. Ia tidak akan pernah mau di dandani seperti itu—ya, kecuali jika bibi yang memakaikannya. '

Sehun yang menyadari tingkah aneh dari kekasihnya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ada apa, Luhanie?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Uh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya seperti mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Tao." Luhan mengalihkan kembali pandangnya ke arah Sehun yang kini menatapnya lembut. "Kau mencemaskan Tao, begitu?"

"Iya. Aku khawatir padanya Sehunie. Kau tahu? Ia itu sangat polos. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya." Raut cemas terpancar dari wajah cantik Luhan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku yakin Tao _hyung_ saat ini sedang baik-baik saja." Sehun mengelus perlahan pipi putih Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan merona merah karenanya.

"I—iya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan malu. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa seperti itu bila berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"Ahh.. Ada cream di situ, _hyung_." Sehun menunjuk ke sudut bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan dengan segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus cream tersebut.

"Di—dimana, Seh—" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika ia merasakan lidah Sehun menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"—hunnie.."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan wajah Luhan memerah sempurna karena ulah Sehun.

"Kau memang manis sekali, Luhanie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bandara Incheon, Seoul**

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan sambil menyeret kedua kopernya. Wanita yang mengenakan kacamata berwarna coklat itu, membuka kacamatanya—mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya yang cantik. Tangannya di rentangkan ke atas untuk sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot badannya, karena berjam-jam duduk di pesawat. Wanita yang mempunyai rambut panjang, dengan warna abu-abu silver itu sukses menarik perhatian para pengunjung wanita atau pria lainnya.

"Hah~ akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi ibu dan ayah? Hmm~" Wanita itu bergumam lalu mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

_**Tuutt.. Tuutt..**_**_._**

_**"Halo."**_

"Aku sudah kembali, Oppa."

_**"Benar kah? Mau aku jemput sekarang, sayang?"**_

"Hmm.. Sepertinya, tidak perlu. Ibu bilang kalau _oppa_-ku akan menjemput."

_**"Ah.. Sayang sekali.. Kalau begitu nanti kita bertemu saja, ok?"**_

"Ya. Nanti aku akan mengabari mu lagi_, Oppa. _Aku merindukan mu."

_**"Aku juga merindukan mu, sayangku."**_

"Sampai jumpa."

_**PIP.**_

Wanita itu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya. "Tsk.. Seperti biasa. Dia pasti telat. Lihat saja nanti." Wanita itu tampak menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"I'm back, Yifan-ge."_**

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuaaaaaaaahh~~ akhirnya update juga chapter ini.. ._.**

**Update kilat untuk yang ini.**

**Maaf kalau lama dan kurang memuaskan.. #sungkeman**

**;A; Cuma bisa nyerempet doank.. huks..**

**.**

**.**

**Dan special thanks buat yang setia ngereview ff gajeness ini..**

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***

**Lain waktu saya akan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas review anda sekalian.. J**

**Untuk yang menunggu Alter Ego chapter dua, dan juga Complicated. Semuanya lagi dalam proses pengetikan. Mohon menunggu dan juga kesabaraannya. J**

**Mohon maaf jika updatenya kelamaan.. ;A; disamping, saya juga lagi kurang enak badan. Mood juga naik turun. Maklum. Tamu bulanan ngajakin ribut. #malahcurcol.**

**Dann~ panggil aku Fleurs aja.. atau Love.. #banyakmaunya **

**Istrinya wufan juga boleh.. #ditaboktao #dihajarKTs #imjustkidding**

**Hope you like it, guys.. J**

**See you next chapter.. :D**


	4. Chapter 3b

**Tittle : Because of Wrong Number**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zitao as Tao**

**- Wu Yifan as Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Wu Jaejoong (Demi jalannya cerita marganya dirubah)**

**- Wu Yunho (Demi jalannya cerita marganya dirubah)**

**- Wu Hanbyul (OC)**

**Pairings : Taoris slight HunHan BaekYeol YunJae**

**Length : Chapter 3b**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T menuju M.. *plak***

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

_And the story begin~ _

_Happy Reading_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris segera memarkirkan mobilnya begitu sampai di bandara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan mendapati pemuda manis yang tadi mengamuk dan memukulinya dengan brutal, kini tengah terlelap. Wajah pemuda manis itu menyiratkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dengan lembut pipi mulus Tao—pemuda manis itu.

"Kau memang manis, Tao. Dan sepertinya kau telah membuatku terjatuh dalam pesona mu." Kris menatap intens wajah Tao, meneliti setiap inchi dari wajah mulus Tao. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis bermata panda itu.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti, begitu mengingat tujuannya saat ini. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan menjemput sang **_'troublemaker'_**, sang **_'iblis kecil'_**—Kris yang menyebutnya—. Kris mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan—sangat— berat hati, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat adiknya menunggu. Kontan Kris mendapatkan perhatian dari para wanita yang berada di situ. Banyak wanita yang menatap kagum pada Kris. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kagum dan tertarik pada laki-laki sesempurna Kris. Wajahnya, kaki jenjangnya, tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata, hanya wanita bodoh—mungkin— yang tidak tertarik padanya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok anak perempuan yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala dan merepotkannya itu. Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok anak perempuan yang ia cari. Mendesah pelan, Kris kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

**GREP**

Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah, sepasang lengan melingkar di leher Kris. Bahkan, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di sekitar lehernya dari belakang. "Kau memang benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, ya?" Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang tadi melingkar di leher Kris kini beralih mencekik lehernya. Membuat Kris sedikit kehabisan nafas karenanya.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku mati saat ini juga?!" seru Kris dan langsung membalikkan badannya begitu sepasang lengan itu melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya. Kris berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi tenaga yang digunakan itu benar-benar tidak wajar.

Sang pelaku hanya memberikan senyuman meremehkan, membuat Kris semakin kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak menjemputmu." Kris menghentakkan kakinya dan mengumpat kesal.

"Dan menanggung resiko ibu akan membunuh mu saat itu juga, begitu?"

Kata-kata itulah yang ia tidak suka. Kris memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibu nya. Menolak sama dengan bunuh diri, itulah akibatnya. "Tsk.. Kau selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu. Tidak adakah kata-kata lain yang dapat kau gunakan?" Decak Kris sebal.

Sang pelaku kini menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu "Hmm—"

Jeda sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sang pelaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya tidak ada."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Kris hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya terkekeh geli. Ia memang sangat suka bila sudah berkaitan dengan "menggoda" gege kesayangannya itu. "_Well_, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk adikmu yang manis ini? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu." Wanita itu membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Harus ia akui, ia juga merindukan adik kecilnya itu, walaupun sering sekali menggoda dan membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia tetap adiknya, bukan? Adik satu-satunya yang paling ia sayang, dan satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka. Ia kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Ge." _Suara wanita itu terdengar begitu pelan namun masih tetap didengar oleh Kris.

Kris tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar ucapan adiknya tersebut. Ya, walaupun kadang sifatnya di luar "kewajaran" tapi tetap saja ia seorang wanita yang bisa menunjukkan sisi kewanitaannya dan juga kelembutannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, adik kecil."

Hanbyul—wanita itu— spontan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Adik kecil? Astaga! Aku sudah dewasa, _Ge._ Dan perlu kau ingat—bahkan mungkin kau catat, . . . .lalu." Ia menekankan setiap katanya, membuat Kris hanya mampu mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

"Tsk.. Tetap saja, sifatmu itu masih seperti anak kecil, adik kecil." Kris mengacak rambut Hanbyul lalu meninggalkan Hanbyul sambil tertawa geli.

"YA! AKU SUDAH BESAR!" Hanbyul menghentakan kakinya lalu ikut menyusul Kris di belakangnya dengan tetap menyeret 2 koper besarnya itu. "YAA! TUNGGU AKU GEE! SETIDAKNYA KAU BAWAKAN BARANG-BARANGKU!"

Kris tidak menghiraukan teriakan adiknya, dengan santainya ia memasang earphone lalu mendengarkan musik. Tampak sesekali ia bersenandung. Tanpa menyadari wanita manis di belakangnya itu tengah menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat saja nanti, _Ge_. Tunggu pembalasanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Wu.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Kris dan Tao yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah rumah Kris. Sedangkan Hanbyul, hanya menatap acuh tak acuh pada mereka berdua; ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Jadi.. Bisa kau jelaskan siapa "**wanita"** yang kau bawa ke rumah, **Wu-Yi-Fan**?" Jaejoong menekankan kata-kata 'wanita' dan juga nama Kris.

Kris berulang kali menghela nafasnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk ibu nya tersebut. Sebenarnya, tadi ia berniat untuk mengantar Tao pulang ke rumahnya. Tetapi mengingat Tao yang tengah tertidur dan ia juga tidak mengetahui alamat rumah Tao, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Tao ke rumahnya.

Ditambah lagi, karena Hanbyul yang memaksa ia untuk segera pulang ke rumah—dengan dalih ia sudah sangat merindukan ayah dan juga ibu, membuat Kris mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan adiknya tersebut. Dan inilah akhirnya, ia mendapat 'sidang' dari ibunya—_well_, karena menyangka ia mempunyai hubungan lagi dengan wanita lain.

Hanbyul yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao; yang sedang memainkan ujung gaunnya dan tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Hanbyul menatap intens ke arah Tao dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Membuat Tao yang merasa sedang di tatap, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Hanbyul tengah menggumamkan sesuatu lalu tampak menyeringai ke arahnya. Tao bergidik ngeri melihat seringai wanita yang tidak di kenalnya itu. 'Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Oh Tuhan, apa salah hamba-Mu ini?' batin Tao lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong terus menatap tajam Kris, menunggu jawaban dari anak tertuanya itu. Kembali Kris menautkan kedua alisnya, tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar ibu nya itu tidak mengamuk. "Dia—"

**GREP**

"GYAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKANN!" Tiba-tiba saja Tao berteriak dan segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Tao memerah karena ulah wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu—yang entah sejak kapan berpindah dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata instingku memang tidak pernah salah." Hanbyul tertawa senang. Yunho, Jaejoong dan juga Kris hanya mampu ber-_sweatdrop _ria melihat ekspresi anak perempuan dan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Insting apa sayang? Apanya yang tidak pernah salah?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut lalu mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut Hanbyul—yang saat ini telah berpindah tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong dan tengah bergelayut manja padanya.

"Dia—" Hanbyul menunjuk ke arah Tao yang tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba gadis itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan wanita itu, sayang?" Jaejoong menatap penasaran putri satu-satunya itu, yang kini tengah mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya—sepertinya ia sudah tertular Chanyeol. Ok, abaikan yang terakhir.

"Dia—Dia itu seorang PRIA, bu. Dia seorang LAKI-LAKI. Dan jika aku tidak salah—dan aku yakin tidak akan salah, dia itu cocok menjadi seorang _bottom_. Apalagi dia itu cantik, bu. Lihat saja postur tubuhnya. Mendukung sekali menjadi seorang _bottom._ _Well,_ harus ku akui, kau pintar juga memilih Uke, _Ge._ " Hanbyul tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kris yang saat ini tengah memijat kepalanya.

Jaejoong serta Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna setelah mendengar penuturan dari putri satu-satunya tersebut. "Benarkah? BENARKAH DIA SEORANG PRIA, SAYANG?" Tampak Jaejoong mulai bersemangat begitu mendengar ucapan Hanbyul. Sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat diam memperhatikan tingkah istri dan anak perempuannya itu. Jika sudah begini, _toh,_ dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan memelasnya—berharap agar sang ayah mau membelanya. Namun, apa yang di harapkan oleh Kris tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum—seolah tidak ingin ikut campur jika sudah seperti ini. Melihat respon dari ayahnya, Kris hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Tipikal suami takut istri. Eh?

Hanbyul menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja, ibu. Dugaanku tidak akan pernah salah. Lagi pula, dadanya itu rata. Tidak seperti punyaku. Iya, kan?" ujar Hanbyul sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya sendiri. Membuat Kris kembali ber-_sweatdrop_ ria karena kelakuan adiknya yang benar-benar di luar akal sehat itu.

Inilah sifat asli adiknya. Di mata orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya, ia terlihat dingin, angkuh, pendiam. Tapi jika sudah benar-benar mengenalnya, kalian akan menarik kembali semua kata-kata itu. Benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Adiknya itu adalah seorang **_Fujoshi_** akut. Bahkan tidak jarang kedua orangtuanya pun menjadi sasaran.

"Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh adikmu, Kris? Dia itu seorang pria?" Jaejoong menatap Kris dengan senyuman manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kris hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Entah mengapa ia mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat senyuman ibunya saat ini. Kenapa tidak? Sejak dulu ibunya dengan semangat menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki lain, sebut saja yang terakhir dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang pria cantik dari Cina, namanya Luhan. Laki-laki cantik dengan wajah seperti malaikat itu pun, tetap tidak menarik perhatiannya sedikit pun. Dengan telak Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan ia masih normal. Dan berujung ia harus rela ibunya memblokir semua kartu kredit serta atm nya selama satu bulan penuh. Beruntung dia masih mempunyai sahabat seperti Chanyeol dan sepupu seperti Baekhyun yang masih mau membantu dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau menuruti semua perkataan ibumu ini." Jaejoong tersenyum puas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang masih sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, yang pasti ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

"Jadi, namamu siapa,eum?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut pada Tao. Tao yang masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari pertanyaan itu. Kris yang menyadari Tao tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan ibunya, menyikut pelan pinggang Tao. "Ya! Sakit tahu!" seru Tao sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Kris yang mendengar protes dari Tao, hanya melirik ke arah ibunya; berusaha memberi tanda kepada Tao untuk melihat ke arah yang di liriknya. Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali seperti orang kebingungan.

Namun toh, akhirnya ia menurut dan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Spontan ia mengusap tengkuknya, kikuk karena saat ini Jaejoong dan dua orang lainnya tengah menatap dirinya. "Ma—maaf. Tadi Anda bertanya apa, bibi? Maaf saya tidak memperhatikan." ujar Tao berusaha seformal mungkin.

"Astaga, tidak perlu sekaku itu. Panggil aku ibu saja, ok?" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

**BLUSH**

Rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Tao seketika. Kris hanya mampu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho berusaha tetap kalem, sedangkan Hanbyul tak henti-hentinya menatap Tao serta Kris serta ponselnya bergantian sambil sesekali seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"A—ah, Ya, Bi—Maksudku, Ibu. Namaku Huang Zitao. Anda bisa memanggil Saya, Tao." Tao tersenyum gugup—ia benar-benar gugup sekali saat ini.

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya. tengah berpikir dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang sepertinya tidak asing dengan marga Huang tersebut."Huang? Margamu Huang?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya. Margaku Huang. Ada apa, bi—maksudku ibu?" Tao menatap Jaejoong dengan tanda tanya besar memenuhi pikirannya. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan marga ku?'

Jaejoong kembali berpikir, ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kris hanya memperhatikan ekspresi ibunya yang tampak tengah menggumamkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, ekspresi wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat gembira. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Tao yang semakin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Membuat Hanbyul yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu, terkejut bukan main. Ia segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap sang ibu, bingung. 'Ada apa ini?'

"Huang? Margamu benar-benar Huang, kan?" Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama kepada Tao dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan tersenyum lebar.

"I—iya. Benar, ibu." jawab Tao benar-benar gugup sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan ditatap dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti itu.

"Apakah orangtuamu adalah Huang Heechul dan Huang Hangeng?" Senyuman di wajah Jaejoong semakin lebar. Membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya, ia familiar dengan kedua nama tersebut. Tapi, siapa?

"I—iya. Mereka adalah kedua orangtuaku."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kah aku meminta nomor telepon kedua orangtua mu, Tao?" Jaejoong semakin berseri-seri mendengar jawaban Tao. Tao hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Sampai sekarang ini, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Bagaimana bisa orangtua Kris mengenal orangtuanya pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepala Tao.

"Ma—maaf, ibu. Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya terlebih dahulu? Saya ingin mengeluarkan ponsel saya." Tao semakin gugup melihat wajah Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum dengan lebar.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya sejenak, namun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. "Ah~ Aku mengerti. Silahkan." Jaejoong segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Yunho dan Kris hanya mampu ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat kelakuan istri dan ibunya itu.

Sedangkan Hanbyul semakin tersenyum penuh arti. 'Sepertinya—ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.' batin Hanbyul sambil terus menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian. '_I got you gege.'_ Hanbyul menyeringai ke arah Kris.

Kris tiba-tiba saja mengusap tengkuknya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hanbyul yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, 'Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya?'

"Kenapa, _Ge_? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Hanbyul menaikan sebelah alisnya, dan menatap Kris dengan wajah polosnya. Kris dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Tidak ada apa-apa." Membuat Hanbyul hanya mengulas senyum semanis mungkin di wajah cantiknya.

'Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja.' batin Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ terimakasih menantuku. Kau memang calon menantu yang baik." Jaejoong kini memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat dan membuat Tao tersentak kaget karena mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"APA? MENANTU?!" seru Kris dan Tao bersamaan membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao dan menutup kedua telinganya. Begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Hanbyul, mereka berdua refleks menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan tangan karena mendengar seruan Kris dan Tao yang cukup membuat telinga mereka berdengung.

"Astaga! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Bukankah kalian sudah—" Jaejoong melirik tanda-tanda merah keunguan di sekitar leher putih Tao. Tao refleks memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangan dan seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sedangkan Kris menepuk keningnya karena merasa ia sangat bodoh. 'Sial.. Aku lupa hal yang satu itu.' batin Kris lalu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Ka—kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Tao mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Benarkah? Lalu yang ini apa?" Hanbyul menunjukkan ponselnya dan menyeringai. Kris dan Tao membulatkan matanya sempurna begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam ponsel Hanbyul.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" desis Kris tak percaya. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat video yang saat ini tengah diputar di ponsel Hanbyul.

Jaejoong dengan segera merebut ponsel Hanbyul dan menatap layar ponsel serta Kris dan Tao bergantian. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang menatap layar ponsel Hanbyul dan Kris serta Tao dengan ekspresi cukup—kaget.

Anak mereka, seorang yang sangat dingin. Yang bahkan menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Mencium seorang laki-laki manis yang di sebuah Cafe sampai seperti itu? Itu— sangat luar biasa.

"Aigoo.. Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu." Ujar Hanbyul riang begitu melihat ekspresi Kris yang benar-benar tidak dapat diartikan itu. "Apa kau lupa sesuatu, _Ge_? Teman-temanku di tempat ini sangat banyak. Apalagi mereka mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi jangan heran jika aku bisa mendapatkan video ini." tambah Hanbyul sambil tersenyum manis.

Kris yang mendengar serta melihat senyuman adiknya itu, sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dia—sangat mengerti arti senyuman itu. 'Brengsek! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan hal yang satu itu. Dia dan teman-temannya benar-benar mengerikan.'

Kini ia kembali memijat kepalanya yang entah mengapa terasa amat sangat pusing. Sedangkan Tao? Wajah Tao sudah memerah dengan sempurna karena melihat video tersebut. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung gaun serta menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini benar-benar hari tersialku! Oh, Tuhan. Tolong bantu aku.'

Saat Kris dan Tao tengah sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong tengah menghubungi seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Ia tertawa-tawa kecil, lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan tersenyum puas. Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga suaminya. Terlihat Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan sang istri, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Ehem.. Kris—" Jaejoong kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang tampak tengah melamun.

**BUGH**

Sebuah bantal sofa mengenai wajah tampan Kris. Membuat Kris memberikan tatapan tajam pada adik perempuannya itu. Hanbyul hanya tertawa melihat tatapan tajam sang _gege_ kesayangannya itu.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Wu Yifan! Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan ibu mu?!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Dengan segera Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan salivanya melihat tatapan tajam sang ibu. "Ma—maaf, _mom_. Ada apa?"

Merasa Kris sudah memperhatikannya, Jaejoong kembali membuka suara. "Ibu ada kabar gembira untuk kalian berdua." Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah Kris dan Tao dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Tao dan juga Kris mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka berulang kali. "Ka—kami?" Tao menunjuk dirinya dan menatap Kris serta Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung.

Jaejoong semakin tersenyum lebar. "Iya, kalian berdua." Hanbyul yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menatap bingung ke arah ibunya tersebut.

"Apa itu? Ada kabar gembira apa, _mom_?" Entah kenapa Kris merasa penasaran dan sedikit was-was mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Jaejoong menampilkan senyuman misteriusnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari putra semata wayangnya itu. "Kalian—" Jaejoong menggantung ucapannya membuat Kris, Tao serta Hanbyul semakin penasaran.

"Y—ya?"

"—Akan segera bertunangan. Satu minggu dari sekarang. Setelah orangtua Tao kembali ke Korea lebih tepatnya." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat dan senyum lebar sambil menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian. Membuat Kris serta Tao menautkan kedua alis mereka, berusaha mencerna perkataan Jaejoong.

.

1 detik..

.

2 detik..

.

3 detik..

.

4 detik..

.

10 detik..

.

15 detik..

.

30 detik..

.

1 menit..

.

.

.

.

"APAA?! BERTUNANGAN?!" Seru Kris dan Tao bersamaan. Membuat Yunho, Jaejoong serta Hanbyul terpaksa menutup kedua telinga mereka karena suara teriakan Kris dan juga Tao yang benar-benar membuat telinga sakit.

Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyumannya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tao dan Kris. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan Hanbyul semakin menyeringai mendengar ucapan ibunya.

_"M—mommy_ pasti bercanda, kan?" Kris menatap horror ke arah Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah berharap kalau ucapan ibunya hanya bercanda. Namun ia mendapatkan reaksi yang sama. Senyuman.

Dengan takut-takut Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang tampak masih sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Wajah Tao tampak memucat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan semua hal yang menimpanya hari ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba—

**BRUK**

—Tao jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Membuat mereka semua yang ada disana—_minus_ Tao— terkejut bukan main. Refleks Kris langsung menepuk-nepuk wajah pemuda manis yang berada di sebelahnya itu. "Ya! Tao, bangun. Haish..Benar-benar. Bagaimana ini sekarang, _mom? Dad?_" Kris menatap horror kedua orangtua nya. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah panik. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka jika Tao akan bereaksi seperti itu. Itu, benar-benar di luar perkiraan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kau membawa dia ke kamar mu saja, _Ge?_ Kasihan dia. Mungkin ia juga kelelahan. Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak di kamarmu." Ujar Hanbyul memberikan saran, tampak raut khawatir menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"A—ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya ke kamarku dulu." Kris dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Tao ala pengantin. Dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Yunho serta Jaejoong mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tao. Dan mereka berdua sedikit merasa bersalah pada Tao.

Namun, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Hanbyul menyeringai ketika mengingat wajah panik _gege-_nya. "Oh, oh. Kau benar-benar menyukai pemuda manis bernama Tao itu, uh?" Hanbyul tersenyum dengan penuh arti dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

.

.

.

.

_"Let's play together, Ge."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

.

**Fuaaaaaaaahh~~ akhirnya update juga chapter ini.. ._.**

**Dan special thanks buat yang setia ngereview ff gajeness ini..**

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***

**Lain waktu saya akan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas review anda sekalian.. J**

**Untuk yang menunggu Alter Ego chapter dua akan di publish segera. dan untuk Complicated, dalam proses pengetikan. Mohon menunggu dan juga kesabaraannya. J**

**Mohon maaf jika updatenya kelamaan.. ;A; **

**Dan tenang aja.. di sini Hanbyul aka OC nya Cuma jadi peran pembantu kok.. :3 ga akan ngeganggu KrisTao.. Cuma buat seru"an aja.. kenapa pakai OC? Soalnya aku ga tau karakter para member GB.. #ketauangapernahngeliatinmemberGB**

**Jadi.. jangan benciii OCnya yaa.. dia nanti punya peran besar (?) dalam hubungan KrisTao.. :3 #ditabokinreaderramerame**

**Dann~ panggil aku Fleurs aja.. atau Love.. #banyakmaunya **

**Istrinya wufan juga boleh.. #ditaboktao #dihajarKTs #imjustkidding**

**Dan untuk reader baru.. Welcome to my Life~ #salahfokus**

**Hope you like it, guys.. J**

**See you next chapter.. :D**


End file.
